Fight For Freedom (Naruto Fanfic)
by kiwirinki
Summary: Face down in the snow, I'm back to square one. Wasn't this how he found me in the beginning? Now he's gone and I'm lost. Everyone expects me to save the world, but how can I when I can't even save a boy I loved? Naruto fanfic. SasukexOCxGaara love triangle
1. Prologue

Thank you so much for checking this out. My first Naruto fanfic on Fanfiction! I hope you enjoy! Don't hesitate to comment what you think. I really appreciate you taking the time to read! Love you all! ^^

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Long ago everyone lived in harmony. Peace spread throughout the land. There was no sickness, no poverty, no hatred. Everyone was content with their lives. But then an inkling of evil soon spread. It started out as an innocent seedling but then flourished as it consumed the host's body. The parasite was named greed.

The utopia became cracked and ravished as people fought over land and power. They killed, tortured, and raped as they dived deeper into the well of evil. These civil human beings were reduced to mindless beasts.

Soon a child was born. A gift from heaven. The child was there to keep the balance between Yin and Yang. It was redemption.

This special being was nicknamed Kyuuseishu, meaning savior. It had the ability to wield all five elements: Earth, Water, Fire, Air, and Lightning. The child was reborn again and again, always appearing with the ability of the next element in the cycle. For instance, if the last Kyuuseishu was born as a wind user, then the next would be born as a Lightning. The child would have to seek out teachers and learn the other four elements to reach the full height of its power.

The birth cycle of Kyuuseishu became well known throughout the world. Also, a distinctive tattoo on the child's back was a definite marking. Soon, one after another, the child was hunted down to be used as a pawn or  
sentenced to death.

But no matter how many times the child was killed, it always surfaced again, supported by people with good intentions in their heart. For the number of people who wished the child dead, there were even more whom sought for its survival, wishing for the day the world could become an Utopia once again.

This is the story of Yuna Meshi, the 100th Kyuuseishu.


	2. Chapter 1: Discovery

Thank you for clicking on my story, it means a lot that you took the time. This is my first Naruto fanfic here on Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.

If you have any suggestions or criticism, don't hesitate to comment. I love to hear your guys' opinions.

Now let us begin!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Discovery**_

"Sakura! I'm cold," Naruto complained. The blond boy shivered and pulled his wool cloak closer to show his point. The pink haired girl walking next to him rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"We all are, baka (idiot)," she growled.

"How much longer?" Naruto whined. Their teacher, Kakashi-Sensei sighed as he ignored his students.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and snorted. The blond boy turned to face him with narrowed eyes.

"What? You got a problem Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sakura hit Naruto over the head. "Leave Sasuke alone," she said.

"Bu-but Sakura..." Naruto said with teary eyes.

"We're almost there," Kakashi-Sensei said before Naruto could start to complain again.

"Oh, oh! I see it!" Naruto jumped up and down in excitement.

The group trudged trough the thick snow, leaving a trail of waist deep impressions behind them. The shinobis were wrapped in thick insulating clothes with an animal pelt on top, finally a wool cloak protected their bare heads from the yowling wind.

An excavating team was drilling for oil when their project was halted. Their tools, which were of the finest on the market, were completely destroyed when they struck something in the ice. After their boss ordered them to dig up the offender, they discovered a perfect sphere, the inside a foggy blue. At first, they thought the ball was made of ice, but after closer inspection, the workers deduced that the material was too hard to be frozen water. A glowing orb inside the ball sparked the investors' greed. What if it was a rare jewel? That's when Team Kakashi was called in.

The company that funded the oil project paid a heavy sum to the Leaf village for shinobi help. The third Hokage could not decline the offer. With the huge profit they made, they would finally be able to fix the ninja academy and improve their weaponry.

The group approached the tents the research group set up. Field lights circled the giant ball, illuminating every inch of it. Tables set up with all sorts and sizes of beakers, tubes, and straws sat under a makeshift plastic roof. Men and women dressed in white uniforms ran back and forth from the ball to their tables. They practically disappeared in the pure white background. The only thing separating them from the elements were their furry, black hats. It was almost comical watching them buzz around like little ants.

Men dressed in camouflage who carried katana strolled through the compound. They watched the researchers closely, making sure they didn't steal any information.

"Hello there. Seems like you made it in one piece." One of the patrolling officers approached them.

Kakashi-Sensei stepped forward and shook his hand. "I'm Kakashi and this is my team." He pointed at his students. The man nodded.

"I'm Leorio Samatsu, the captain of these officers." He pointed at the arm men.

"Do you know what your mission is?" Leorio asked.

Kakashi-Sensei nodded his head. "The Hokage said that there was something you wanted us to break open."

"Exactly. You see, a couple weeks ago we were drilling for oil when we hit something that destroyed our tools. When we uncovered this ball," Leorio pointed at the frozen ice sphere, "the boss was eager to know what was inside. But the thing is, no matter how much we banged, the stupid ice wouldn't even chip. We even tried firing guns at it to no avail. So your mission is to crack open the ball without damaging what's inside."

"Well, that seems simple enough," Kakashi-Sensei said. "When do you want us to start?"

"We came all this way to crack a piece of ice?" Naruto yelled incredulously.

"Shut up Naruto," Sakura chastised.

"I thought we came to escort a princess or something. This is so lame!" Sakura punched Naruto.

"I'm sorry about him. You see, he's just a little bit stupid..." Sakura smiled politely. Captain Leorio nodded his head.

"I understand. Tomorrow you guys can start. For now, go ahead and rest for the night. You had to travel so far after all." Leorio turned and led the small group to a nearby tent.

There were four small cots pushed towards the center around a fire in a container. The blue flames licked at the glass yet it had no effect on if. Heavy blankets were folded neatly for the guests. On a nearby table sat a jug of water and four cups.

It was warm inside and all the snow was melted. The material of the tent kept the cold out an the heat inside.

"I'm sorry it's not much. It's hard to get supplies all the way out here. Especially since its winter," Captain Leorio said. Kakashi-Sensei shook his head.

"This is more than plenty."

"There's some food over there in the chest. If you need to use the bathroom, there's a small tent we set up on the western side of camp. I advise you though to use it before the sun sets. A blizzard tends to come through at night."

The small group thanked their host as he turned to leave and laid their gear on their respective cots.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. "Let's sleep next to each other!"

Sasuke barely spared her a glare before he dragged his cot a few steps away.

"I'll sleep next to you Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"Who asked you?" Sakura growled. She sat on her bed and poked at the contained fire. The jar was cool as ice but radiated a comfortable heat.

"Lets hurry up and eat. We have a big day tomorrow," Kakashi-Sensei said.

Team Kakashi circled around the fire as they silently ate thin slices of meat and wrapped rice balls. Before long they climbed into bed and laid there, listening to the distant howls of wind as it pushed against the tent.

What Captain Leorio said indeed came true. A blizzard rocked their tent from side to side. It remained where it stood though, stubbornly resisting. The tent drooped under the growing weight of snow. Before long the snores of Naruto muffled the storm, finally lolling the rest of his teammates to sleep.

* * *

Team Kakashi awoke to the screeching of alarms. Kakashi-Sensei quickly grabbed his kunai pouch and jacket, roused his team, and exited the tent. Sasuke was the second one to come out to investigate. Followed closely behind by a Sakura with monstrous bed head.

Researchers and officers ran around the compound, looking like panicked chickens as they shouted orders to each other.

Kakashi-Sensei stopped a passing patrol officer. "What's going on?"

The man's eyes were wild as they looked everywhere. "Some stupid kid broke the ice. It's collapsing!"

With that the man ran off, screaming into his walkie talkie.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"That idiot!" Sasuke muttered.

"Follow me," Kakashi-Sensei said as he ran towards the cracked ice sphere.

Team Kakashi minus a member arrived on the scene. Captain Leorio had Naruto tied up and was lecturing him, pointing avidly at the ball of ice.

"Sensei!" Naruto cried out when he spotted Kakashi-Sensei. "Help me!"

Captain Leorio stood up straight and crossed his arms. He regarded the shinobi coldly.

"I thought we agreed on tomorrow, not in the dead of the night," Captain Leorio said.

"I'm sorry. I should have kept a better eye on him," Kakashi-Sensei said. Naruto huffed.

"I don't see what the big deal is. So what if I cracked the ball, we were gonna do it anyways."

Sakura hit Naruto over the head. "You idiot. Because of you, everyone panicked and we had to get out of bed in the middle of the night! Why were you even up?"

"I had to go pee. And then some random officer guy was insulting ninjas and said we were useless. So I decided to prove him wrong. But I didn't think it would crack!"

"Loser," Sasuke said.

"Someone untie me! I'm gonna get you Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi-Sensei was about to tell the boys off when there was a deafening shatter.

Captain Leorio and Team 7 turned in surprise. Researchers and officers quickly ran away from the ice ball. A cloud of snow was kicked up as a large chunk of the sphere fell off, soon followed by another.

"Naruto! Look at what you've done!" Sakura yelled over the noise.

"Everyone, stand back!" Kakashi-Sensei said.

Another chunk fell, sending a blast of icy air to fly at them. They threw their arms up, protecting their faces as the cold whipped at their cheeks. It ruffled through their hair. Tiny icicles formed on the tips.

There were screams as the researchers and patrolling officers ran away, avoiding raining blocks of ice. There was one last cloud of dust, then everything fell silent.

Team 7 lowered their arms and assessed the situation. They stared at the dust, trying to see underneath it. Slowly, the scene came into view. Most of the ball had been shattered, the only remaining piece was the very bottom of it, towering at about 6 feet tall. There was a crater inside of it, the contents blocked from view.

Kakashi-Sensei untied Naruto and looked at his team.

"You're not off the hook yet Naruto. We just have a more pressing issue right now. Are you guys ready?" Naruto rolled his eyes but nodded his head. "Approach from all sides!"

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto veered off course. Naruto ran towards the back of the ball while Sakura positioned herself to the right, and Sasuke to the left. Kakashi-sensei was in front. They weaved a path through the giant pieces of ice and positioned themselves accordingly. So far nothing had stirred inside the ball. Kakashi-sensei didn't know whether that was a good or bad.

"Don't move until my call!" Kakashi-sensei yelled.

"Hai!"

"One...

"Two...

"Three! Go!" At once, Team 7 jumped onto the ice, their kunais raised, ready to attack.

"Stop!" Kakashi-sensei said, halting his students' movements.

They stood on the edge of the crater and stared down with wide eyes.

"Is-is that a person?" Sakura said.

Below their feet was a girl. She laid on her back in some type of ice coffin. It looked like she was sleeping. Her hands were folded in her stomach, clutching something in their grip.

The girl's hair was almost the same shade of white as the snow that surrounded them, though it had a blue tint to it. It fell down to her waist and fanned out around her head. She had feathery bangs, and on either side of her face were pieces of hair that were tied off with a special bead. The rest of her hair was gathered into a bun that cascaded into two long pigtails. Hair sticks were placed ceremoniously in the bun. They were adorned with beautiful pink sakura flowers and bells.

Her face was heartshaped and looked serene, all the worry and tension gone. Her skin was a creamy milk, looking like it was almost transparent. She wore a traditional white kimono with pink sakura flower design. Little bells hung off her waist.

Kakashi-sensei jumped down into the crater and knelt next to her. He slowly reached a hand out and felt her neck, momentarily shivering at how cold her skin was.

"She looks like a princess," Naruto said dreamily.

Kakashi-sensei looked at Sakura, a hard determined look in his eye. "Sakura, go get a medic. The girl's alive."


	3. Chapter 2: Awakening

I hope you enjoy this chapter immensely. I put a lot of time and effort into these chapters so don't hesitate to vote, comment, or follow me. Heck, you can go ahead and do all 3! ^^ your reads are much appreciated.

Now finally, onto the story!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: A Whole New World**_

"Her vitals seem fine. Other than a slight chill she's perfectly healthy," the doctor said. Kakashi-Sensei looked at him in surprise, his grey eyes flashing up to stare at the old man.

"What do you mean she's perfectly fine? She's been in that ice for who knows how long."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura crowded around the small table, their eyes fixed on the mysterious girl. They regarded her as if she was from another species, or maybe another planet entirely. Naruto even went as far as to prod the girl, to see if her flesh felt like his own.

"I mean what I said. She is in top notch condition. Though I don't understand why she hasn't awaken yet." They all looked at the girl, expecting her eyes to pop open any second now.

The doctor scratched his head as he analyzed her one more time. "No matter how long I look, there doesn't seem to be any problem. Maybe she's just tired," the doctor muttered.

Kakashi-Sensei stood up straight. "Thank you for your time Doctor." His voice suggested that it was time for the doctor to leave.

The old man looked up from the girl and nodded his head. "You're right, you're right. Better get these old bones into bed before I collapse."

The sun was already rising over the horizon, the gleaming rays slowly melting the snow. The small group was huddled in the tent Captain Leorio provided them. The girl laid on Sasuke's cot which they pushed towards the burning fire to heat the freezing girl.

Team 7 had been awake since 12 at night when the alarms went off. Kakashi-Sensei was used to staying up all night because of reading, but his students were not so lucky. After a whole day of hiking through the snow, they couldn't wait to sleep. But because of the whole fiasco with finding the girl, sleep had to be put on hold.

Naruto's usually loud and hyper mood was for the moment silent. It was a rare treat that his teammates treasured. They knew it wouldn't last long. His eyelids slowly drooped down until his eyes were completely closed. Then, as if he heard a loud noise, Naruto's eyes would open wide for a few seconds before he started nodding off.

He wasn't the only one of the group who couldn't stay awake. Sakura yawned constantly to wake her brain up. She could already feel the bags forming under her eyes. She was horrified by the thought of Sasuke seeing her like this, but was too tired to properly freak out.

"Lets get some sleep. We'll take shifts for watching the girl. I'll take the first one. We'll discuss what to do in the morning." Kakashi-Sensei shooed his students away as he sat by the fire. They didn't protest as they climbed underneath the blankets, their eyes shutting immediately and their posture relaxing. Before long, Naruto began to snore, and Sasuke and Sakura's breathing deepened.

Kakashi-Sensei took out his book and settled himself near the jar of fire. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_The words that came out of their mouth made no sense. I was what? The Kyuuseishu? Did they understand what they were saying? Nonsense. They were obviously delirious. _

_"That marking on your back proves it," Kurogane-san's words echoed in my ears. Sure, the markings I had were unusual, but_  
_that didn't mean I was the Kyuuseishu. _

_"We have to keep her here, to train her. She needs to master all five elements. She doesn't have time to be playing." That's what the monks said when they were discussing me privately. But I was there, hiding. I heard every syllable passing through their lips. They wanted to keep me there, to chain me down. Drive me until I succeeded or broke. They just wanted to use me. _

_So I ran._

_In the dead of night when the monks were asleep, or busy praying in their chambers, I ran. I packed my things and left Kurogane-san a letter. Did they honestly think that I, only twelve years old, could save the world from evil? That was just plain ridiculous!_

_My feet sunk in the snow as I ran towards the edge of the island. There were tiny row boats docked there. I could steal one and make my way towards the main land. From there I could go wherever I wanted. I wouldn't be imprisoned. _

_The small wooden vessel came into view. The dark rolling ocean crashed behind it. A storm was coming. Hopefully though I could reach the other side before it hit. After all, the distance wasn't that far. _

_I untied the boat and pushed it into the water, my kimono becoming soaked as the salt water lapped at my legs. Finally when it bobbed up and down on the waves I hopped in, clutching the oars to my chest. This wouldn't be so hard, I encouraged myself. With determined strength, I dipped the oars into the water and began to row. The waves pushed me back, trying to send me to the beach. But I persisted. _

_Soon I reached open water. Here the waves were minimal, just a slight swaying. My arms already burned and blisters made _  
_their way to my hands. Almost there Yuna, almost there, I chanted. _

_Dark clouds rolled across the sky, blocking the light of the moon. I was plunged into darkness. Was I going the right way? Was that the mainland up ahead?_

_The water became choppy as the wind picked up. It whipped at my hair, tugging at my hair sticks. I manipulated the air around me, forming a small cacoon. But this took energy. I could feel myself becoming exhausted each second. _

_Water splashed over the side of the small boat, settling down at my feet. I prayed to Kami to help me with my journey. Please don't let me sink. Please keep the storm at bay. Please help me escape. There was a thunderous clap in the sky. A blinding flash of lightning touched down on the water. Kami abandoned me. _

_My rowing became hurried as I struggled towards the main land. If I got to the shore I could find lodging before the storm hit. I would be safe. _

_Soon it began to rain. The water jumped all around me as tiny rain drops splattered its surface. My row boat was filling up slowly. The ocean current picked up as it pushed me to and fro. Just a little bit more! Just hold off for a few more minutes! My pleadings were ignored. _

_My row boat sped up as the water pulled it forward. I stared up with wide eyes as it gather itself above me, towering over my head. Lightning flashed, illuminating the giant wave. This was it, I was going to die. _

_With tremendous power it crashed down on me, pushing me deep into the ocean. My small row boat shattered. The current tugged me in all different directions. I tumbled in circles. The air was punched out of my lungs. I clawed with useless hands for the surface. Was I going up or down? _

_Darkness wrapped around me. No light. Complete utter blackness. I swam and flailed, diving and twirling. Where was the surface? panicked boiled through my vein, drowning out any sensible reasoning. Finally as my brain screamed for oxygen my movements weakened. I was pulled into a dream-like state, my body floating. Was I dead?_

_My eyelids grew heavy. As they lowered a sense of urgency consumed me. What was I in a hurry for? It was just so much easier to float here. The water calmed as it pushed me along. It was so peaceful. Quiet. My mind was a jumble of thoughts. Why couldn't it shut up. It was easier to give up. But why do I feel so worried?_

_My eyelids finally shut, closing like heavy drapes. It was over. _

_Blinding hot pain shot through my shoulders. I twisted and squirmed. Was this what it felt like to die? My eyes snapped open in shock and the last air bubbles escaped my lips and floated towards the surface. Flashing white consumed my vision. Finally, when it felt like my eyes were burning out of my sockets, I blinked and everything went blank._

* * *

**_Blink. Blink, blink._**

Warmth. That was the first thing I noticed. It was warm. The second was the smell of something clean. A mixture between pure spring water and wood. I liked it. A calm, peaceful feeling floated through my body. I felt almost weightless. My mind was foggy as I enjoyed this sense of warmth. I stared up, not really seeing what was there. It was so serene.

An image of lightning flashed through my mind. Lightning as it illuminated a giant wave. The feeling of icy cold water splashed through my veins as I was dragged under. I sat up straight as my heart pounded in my head. That's right, I was rowing when the storm hit. I was drowning.

There was a noise of surprise from my left. My head snapped in that direction. I stared at the boy sitting next to me. His onyx eyes were looking at me, bewildered.

"Sensei!" the boy called out. "She's awake."

There was a rustling to my right. I turned to the sound and saw a lump of blankets moving. There was giggling coming from underneath them, deep, manly giggling. A head of silver air surfaced, followed closely behind by a body. The man stood up, his eyes never leaving the book clutched in his hands. He flipped the page and that same pedo giggle escaped his lips.

What was going on?

Finally he looked up from his book and glanced at me. For a second I was taken aback. One of his eyes was a normal grey color while the other was a deep red with black pupils swirling inside.

"Oh, sleeping beauty's finally up?" he said. I grimaced at him. Sleeping beauty? Was he talking about me?

As the tall man approached, I held the blanket to my chest, using it as some type of shield. The man gave me an amused look before he stopped at the edge of the bed.

There was a moment of silence as we just looked a each other. Wasn't he going to say something? My gaze didn't waver but I shifted, uncomfortable. Was he going to try and touch me? I eyed his hands as they placed his book into a pouch attached on his hips. Finally he sighed. His shoulders sagged.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. This here is my student, Uchiha Sasuke." The man's voice was surprisingly clear even though he wore a black cloth that covered half his face. He pointed to the boy standing next to him. My gaze turned to land on him, analyzing.

Sasuke regarded me cooly, as if he was bored. He had black hair that stuck up funny, all spiky in the back. His face was emotionless besides the slight downturn of his lips. If I had to guess, I would have placed him about my age, maybe a little older. His hands were stuffed into his pockets as his shoulders were pushed back. Overall he looked like someone who didn't care.

I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out. A look of surprise flashed across my face. I cleared my throat and tried again. Still, my words didn't pass through my lips. What was going on?

I looked at Kakashi as panic started to twist my stomach. His brows knitted together as he watched me.

"Here, have some water. Your voice might just be out of use." I nodded my head and accepted the bottle Kakashi handed to me.

"So what now Sensei?" Sasuke asked. He looked to his teacher but glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

I watched them, also wondering what was going on. How did I get here? Did someone see me crash and save me? Was I on the main land?

I drank greedily as Kakashi looked up in thought. The cool liquid traveled its way down my throat. I almost gasped in surprise at how good it felt. You'd think after almost drowning I wouldn't want to touch water ever again.

Before long the bottle was empty. I stared at in disappointment. A second later another one was shoved into my hands. I looked up in surprise and met Sasuke's onyx eyes. I smiled at him, grateful.

"I guess we find out as much as we can from this girl, and then we need to talk to Captain Leorio..." I had no clue who they were talking about but I didn't care. Kakashi's eyes drifted down to rest on me. I looked at him warily as I finished off my second bottle of water. The way they talked was interesting. Their accents were nothing I've heard before. Kurogane-san tried to explain to me once that mainlanders talked a little different than us, but this was more than a little. When they talked, their T's were softer, almost sounding like D's. also their words were more flat, less lilt than mine. Maybe they were from a different country.

"You good? Can you talk now?"

"Thank you," I said. Though it came out as a whisper. I cleared my throat. I frowned as I rubbed my vocal cords.

"Just give it some time.

"So, do you have a name?"

I cleared my throat again and said in a stronger voice, "Meshi Yuna."

"Do you know where you are Yuna?" he asked. I frowned and scratched my head.

"Am I on the mainland?" I could see Sasuke and Kakashi exchange a look.

"Actually this is the country of Fire." I frowned. I had no clue what he was talking about. Kurogane-san never taught me geography. If we were in the Country of Fire though, why was it so cold?

I asked Kakashi. "Why is it so cold then?" He smiled a little bit.

"It's almost winter and we're near the border up North," Sasuke explained. I nodded my head as if I understood.

"Did you guys save me?" I asked. Again, another look.

"Kind of," Kakashi said. Kind of? How can they kind of save me?

"We cracked the ice and rescued you," Sasuke said. "Actually, a really stupid kid cracked the ice."

I frowned at this. What were they talking about? Ice? There was no ice. There was a lot of water, very cold water, but there was no ice.

Kakashi saw my frown and asked, "What do you rmemeber?"

"I was running away," I left the part about me being Kyuuseishu out. Though they saved me, that didn't mean they wouldn't use me. "I took one of the row boats and started to make my way towards the main land, but then a storm hit. There was a giant tidal wave that crushed my boat and plunged me in the water. I was pulled under." I paused as the memories came back. The panic was still there. I could feel myself flailing, each movement useless.

"But I obviously didn't die. You guys saved me right? Or someone else did." I looked up at them, hopeful.

"I'm sorry but we weren't the ones who saved you. When we found you, you were encased in some type of ball. The material looked like ice but wouldn't melt nor break. We were hired to break open the sphere. That's when we found you inside." I looked at Kakashi with hopeless eyes. It just didn't make sense!

Why would I be inside a ball of ice? Maybe this was a bad joke. Maybe Kurogane-san or one of the monks caught me and was playing a trick on me as punishment. That was the only logical idea that I could come up with.

Kakashi saw the look of despair on my face and drew closer. He looked at me with sympathetic eyes as he kneeled down by my side.

"What day was it that you ran away?" he asked. I played with my fingers as I thought back. That day was my birthday. The day I turned twelve and the monks finally told me I was the Kyuuseishu.

"September 13th," I answered. There was a moment of silence. I glanced up at Kakashi and Sasuke.

"What date is it today?" I asked.

"November 22nd," Sasuke said. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"I was asleep for over two months?" I yelled incrediously.

There was a loud thud and then a groan from a pile of blankets on the floor. I jumped with a start. I thought the other beds weren't occupied. Suddenly a head of spiky yellow hair popped up out of the covers. The boy rubbed his eyes as he looked around. Finally he spotted Kakashi and Sasuke circled around my bed. He perked up when he spotted them and yawned.

"What time is it?" he asked. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the boy.

"Almost 1 in the afternoon," Kakashi said.

The blond haired boy stood up and untangled the blanket from around his limbs. Finally the blanket fell to the floor. I squealed in embarrassment and ducked my head underneath my covers. That idiot wasn't wearing any clothes besides a pair of boxers!

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"She was awake?" I heard the boy cry out.

"Put your clothes on!" Sasuke said.

"I'm trying! Have you seen my shirt?" Naruto replied.

I could feel my cheeks flaming. I listened to my speeding heart as I counted the seconds. Finally the commotion stopped. Someone tapped my head, telling me I could come out. Slowly I lowered the blanket, looking at my lap in case there were other naked boys hidden somewhere.

"ehehe, sorry 'bout that." I looked up into clear blue eyes. The boy rubbed the back of his head and blushed. I didn't answer.

There was a loud roar from the last cot. I looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. What was that? A wild lion? The blankets shifted as growling came from underneath them. I scooted closer to Kakashi and Sasuke, my eyes glued to the form.

"Is-is it a monster?" I whispered.

Sasuke snorted and laughed.

The blankets flew into the air and the thing jumped off the cot. It charged at us. I yelped and clung to Sasuke, practically wrapped around him. A fist popped out of the pink blur. A second later it punched Naruto, sending him flying.

"Naruto! Urusai!" it screamed. Finally I got a good look at the demon. It turned out it was a girl. Her hair was a wild pink mess on top of her head. A scowl twisted her face, and her bluish-green eyes practically glowed in the dim light.

As if she sensed mine, Kakashi, and Sasuke's gaze on her, her head whipped in our direction. I cowarded against Sasuke's back as she turned to face us. Finally realizing she had an audience, the girl straightened up and smiled at us, pretending like nothing happened. The dark aura around her disappeared, replaced by clouds and hearts.

"Sasuke-kun~!" she cried out. She leaped her way to stand in front of us, acting like she was frolicking through a meadow. What was up with this girl? She was nuts!

Naruto picked himself up and rubbed his sore arm where she punched him. "Sakura-chan," he whined.

I clutched the back of Sasuke's shirt as I stared up at Kakashi with big eyes. He glanced at me and shrugged his shoulders, as if to say "What can I do? They're crazy."

Was Sasuke the only sane one out of them?

Sakura stretched her arms out, about to engulf Sasuke-and me because I was clinging to him-in a ginormous hug. He cleverly side-stepped. She ran passed us and stopped. I watched her over my shoulder as she pivoted and was about to try again when her eyes landed on me. They widened in surprise and then narrowed into a glare. I shivered at the intense hatred and anger behind it.

"Sasuke-kun, who is she? Why does she get to hug you and I can't?" Sakura crossed her arms. Sasuke turned around to address her, his hands stuffed into his pockets. I peeked over his shoulder at Sakura.

"Shut up Sakura; you're annoying," Sasuke said. Sakura's face froze and then fell. She looked like someone stole her little puppy and kicked it in front of her.

Naruto came up behind us.

"Sakura-chan, you scared the girl," he said. Sakura's head whipped up and glared at Naruto.

Kakashi sighed. "That's enough everyone. Pack your things and get ready to leave. Yuna come with me. We're gonna go talk with Captain Leorio." I nodded my head and began to walk towards the entrance to the tent, dragging Sasuke behind me. The whole time Sasuke just kept that bored look on his face, and his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Kakashi just watched with an amused smile. "Sorry but Sasuke's gonna have to stay. He has to pack too."

My mouth opened. "Bu-but..." I said. Out of all four of these strangers, Sasuke seemed like the only normal one. I was pretty sure Kakashi was some type of pervert, Sakura was bipolar, and Naruto was just an idiot.

With a sigh I let my hand fall back to my side. I quickly went to Kakashi's side, staying a safe distance away from his hands. He opened the tent flap for me. A breeze of icy cold air came blowing through. I shivered and wrapped my hands around my arms. Through the entrance I could see a wide expanse of snow. It seemed to go on and on, the white blending into the sky in the background. People bustled around, packing away weird contraptions. Some of them glanced over at our tents, curious looks on their faces. The flap fell back into place, cutting my view.

"Actually I'll just go and bring Captain Leorio here. You're not dressed for the weather," Kakashi said. I sighed in relief. If I had to go stomping through that snow, I would die of hypothermia before we even got to this Captain Leorio.

I returned to my bed and watched as the trio packed their bags. I sighed and contemplated my situation. At least I wasn't locked up with the monks.


	4. Chapter 3: The Truth

I'm back with chapter 3! I want to thank everyone who has stuck around and 3 my story. All the reads are much appreciated ^^.

Yuna: We get that you love your fans and all. Just hurry up with the chapter!

Me: *pout* Yuna-chan, why are you so mean to me? You act all cute in the story but in real life your mean! *wails*

Yuna: *sighs* Kiwi, just write already. I wanna meet Gaara!

Me: Fine, let me just tell my fans one more thing.

Yuna: *rolls eyes* Go ahead.

Me: *Grins* Hey everyone! Don't forget to-

Yuna: Comment, favorite, and fan. Yeah, yeah, we know. Now on to the chapter!

Me: *Dejected* You're such a dictator.

Yuna: -_-"

...

Chapter 3: Into The Future!

Kakashi and Captain Leorio finally came back. They shook the snow off their boots as they entered the tent. Captain Leorio was a tall man with shortly cropped black hair. He was fairly muscled with broad shoulders. As if his body alone wasn't intimidating, he wore layer after layer of clothing, adding to his bulk. The man seemed like he was in his thirties with a well worn face. A sword was strapped on to his back.

As he entered the small dwelling, his eyes immediately landed on me. I sat on my cot with my feet dangling over the edge. I shrank back from his gaze slightly, though I didn't see any malice hidden in their depths. He straightened as he walked towards the center of the room, something folded under his arms.

"Hello there!" His voice boomed in the small area. I gave him a small smile. "I'm Captain Leorio. It's a pleasure to meet you." He gave me a warm smile and reached a hand out.

"Yuna," I said. I stared at his hand, wondering what I was suppose to do with it. Was this some sort of greeting the mainlanders did? I felt embarrassed when he let his hand fall, rubbing his head in confusion.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke put their bags on their cots and came closer. Kakashi stepped forward and stood in front of me.

"Can you tell Captain Leorio what you told Sasuke and I?" he asked.

I nodded my head. So I did. I told them how I ran away from the island and I was caught in the storm. I told them how I felt as I was dragged under the water. I told them that I passed out and I was sure that I was dead. The whole time Captain Leorio nodded his head, listening intently. Finally when I finished he came to stand to my side, setting the thing that was under his arm onto the cot.

I stared at it. It was some type of silver box or something. The cool metal gleamed in the dim light. It looked so smooth. A second later Captain Leorio opened it, though it seemed like the lid was connected to the box. It was like he had a thick piece of paper he unfolded. The lid was thinner than half a inch! On the inside it looked like it was black glass and opposite of it were some type of letters. There were numbers and weird signs too. What was this thing? I've never heard of it.

The man pressed on something and a second later the black glass flashed. I jumped in surprise. Was this magic? Even though I lived on a island, I knew nothing like this had ever been invented. Whatever this thing was, it was not of this world.

"Wha-what is that?" I asked. I couldn't hide the fear in my voice. Was it some type of torturing machine?

The group around me gave me weird looks.

"It's a computer," Naruto said simply. He looked puzzled. Seeing my confused expression he tried to explain.

"You know...a computer. Something that we put data on." Data? Was that supposed to mean something to me? I watched the 'computer' warily. This technology was not possible. It was too advanced!

A second later the 'computer' made a weird noise and the glass flashed white. Symbols appeared on the screen.

"Okay," Captain Leorio said, turning to me. I shrank away from him. What was he going to do with this 'computer'? Naruto said that he put 'data' into it. Was he going to take my blood or something and put it into the 'computer'?

"What's your name?" he asked. I gave him a confused look but answered, "Meshi Yuna."

A second later Captain Leorio's hands flew across the surface with the letters. When his fingers touched each symbol, it gave a small click. Was he activating some type of weapon? I watched the glass as symbols appeared.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi watched the scene. They looked slightly bewildered that I didn't know what a computer was. These mainlanders confused me so much.

"Date of birth?" he asked.

"September 13th," I answered. Was I doing it right? Why did he want to know all this stuff? Was this 'data' Naruto talked about my soul?!

"Year?"

"1901."

Captain Leorio's fingers froze above the weird symbols. Did I answer wrong? I looked at Sasuke's face but all I saw was surprise. I glanced at Sakura and Naruto but they had the same expression too.

"Is-is something wrong?" I asked.

"What did you say the year was? I'm talking about the year that you were born," Captain Leorio said.

I cocked my head to the side, confused. "1901," I said slowly, enunciating every syllable.

"Can you show me with your hands?" he asked. What was wrong with all these people? I started to become frustrated. I wasn't speaking a different language.

"I said 1901!" I yelled and glared at him. I wasn't a little kid. I didn't need my fingers to count.

Captain Leorio glanced up at Kakashi. "Is it possible?" he asked.

"She was in that ice. It could have been longer than we thought," Kakashi mused. Now they were talking like I wasn't even in the room.

"What is today's date?" Captain Leorio asked.

Sasuke answered, "November 22nd, 2013."

Now I was the one looking at them like they were crazy. Did Sasuke just say 2013? How was that possible? If I wasn't mistaken, when I left it was only 1913. That means there is 100 years of my life that I don't remember. Even if that was true, I was pretty sure I was still 12! I glanced down at my hands just to make sure though. They looked like they always did. No abnormal amount of wrinkles, no weird age spots.

All five of them turned to look at me. I frowned.

"Stop joking," I said. "Did Kurogane-san put you up to this? Did the monks hire you?"

Kakashi stepped forward and touched my knee. "Yuna, we're telling you the truth. It's 2013." I looked up at him. The words rang through my ears and ricocheted in my head. 2013? He had to be lying. I stared at his eyes but I knew he was telling the truth. Something inside of me accepted what he was saying.

"We think that you were asleep the whole time within the ice. That it slowed down your heart rate, stunting your growth. So even though you're over a hundred years old in age, you still have the mindset and appearance of a twelve year old," Kakashi finished.

The information he was telling me was overwhelming. My eyes flickered over to the trio. They were watching me, staring at me as if I was some fascinating animal. My heart sped up as I glanced around, feeling frantic. It was beginning to feel hard to breathe. I hyperventilated as panic spread through my veins.

I jumped off the cot and pushed passed Kakashi as I raced towards the entrance. The cold air whipped at my hair and clothing. I ignored it as I took a deep breath and ran. It was like drinking pure ice. It swam its way down my lungs, swirling until I released it. I could hear Kakashi and the others yelling my name. I ignored it and continued to run. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I had to get out of there.

It felt like forever I ran but it could have just as well been a few minutes. I wasn't wearing any warm clothes, just my regular kimono and simple shoes. Nothing that would protect me against the snow. Finally when it felt like my legs could not move another inch I collapsed on my back. My breath came out as clouds above my face. As I laid there, staring up at the overcast sky, it began to snow.

The flakes drifted slowly towards Earth. It was a long descend from the Heavens. I watched as the first one landed lightly on my nose. For a second I was able to see its complex pattern but then it dissolved against my hot skin.

Was my life just like that snowflake? I was there, just for a second but then I disappeared, leaving no traces behind. No one was alive to remember me. I would just be another nameless ghost. If indeed a hundred years have passed that meant Kurogane-san and the monks were gone. All my friends on the island were gone. Everyone was gone. He was gone even before then. They left me and I didn't even know. I would forever be alone.

Would it be okay if I just laid here until I died from the cold? I should have been dead a long time ago. If I died during that storm then there would have been a Kyuuseishu in the world. One that could have done a way better job than me. If I was asleep for a hundred years then that meant that the world was without a Kyuuseishu for all that time. Everyone probably forgot about the existence of the Kyuuseishu. I wasn't even remembered that way.

If I closed my eyes and let myself drift then I could see him again. When was it that he left me? Only a couple of months before I ran away? I imagined him wrapping his arms around me, as if to take all the pain away. He would have hugged me and whispered in my ear that everything would be all right. Then he would have tilted my chin, looked in my eyes and gave me that breathtaking smile of his. And then I would have smiled in return and hugged him back. If I gave myself over to the snow then I could finally rejoin everyone. I could finally escape the cage I've been running from my whole life.

* * *

Sasuke POV

I followed behind her though I didn't try to stop her. She needed to face the facts and process it. She needed to learn to deal. To adapt. She ran farther than I expected her. I thought that after the first few minutes she would run out of steam and collapsed, especially since the only thing she wore was that kimono. But she proved me wrong. An hour later she was still going, not paying attention to her surroundings. There was a distant look on her face as she stared ahead, thinking about who knows what. Finally though the cold got to her.

She collapsed on her back, staring up at the sky, her breath creating little clouds above her face. I watched from a nearby pine tree, about to jump down and take her back. I watched as a snowflake drifted down from the sky and landed on her nose. She stared at it as if it held all the answers to the world. She remained there, just staring up at the sky, as if asking it to open up and swallow her whole.

A tear escaped the corner of her eye. She reached up with a hesitant hand and touched her two fingers to it. She looked surprised as she stared at her tears.

"I'm crying?" she whispered. A sudden burst of laughter bubbled through her lips, a second later though it turned into sobs.

I sighed and jumped down. Yuna glanced at me but didn't seem surprise. She remained where she laid, letting her tears freeze on her cheeks. I came to stand over her, a bored expression on my face.

"Do you want to die?" I asked. Her eyes flickered up to stared at me, as if she could see my soul. They were a brilliant blue on the verge of almost purple. They were so light that they could have been transparent.

I watched her closely. If she gave up there was nothing anyone could do or say to make her want to continue to live. It was one of those things only she could decide. She had to have that drive to live.

"When some one dies, the sad part isn't when that person leaves the world," she said, holding my gaze the whole time. "It's the people they leave behind. The ones that have to continue to live, every day haunted by their deaths. They ask themselves over and over what could I have done to prevent their deaths? Maybe if I was stronger, just a little bit stronger, then I could have saved them."

I felt a pang at the words she said. They were so spot on. It was true, not a second passed that I didn't think about them, didn't question my abilities. If I had been stronger I could have stopped him.

Yuna sighed as her gaze slid back to the sky. "It's cold," she said. I took off my cloak and gave it to her. A small smile made its way to her face.

"Thank you, but I meant in here." She tapped her heart and accepted the cloak. Standing up, she brushed the snow from her clothes and wrapped the cloak around her shoulders, shivering.

"What made you decide to stay?" I ask. What I meant was 'What made you want to live?'

We begin to walk back the way we came, following the tracks we left behind, though they were slowly disappearing as the snow continued to fall.

There's someone I promised that I would live and save the world." She smiled to herself as if what she just said was a joke.

"Save the world?" I asked. That was a big dream, even more outrageous than Naruto's.

She turned to face me and smiled. "Don't worry Duckbutt, you'll know what I mean later."

I stared at her in shock. Did she just call me Duckbutt?

"Duckbutt?" I asked.

She laughed. "Your hair. It's shaped like a duck's ass."

I glared at her. And here I thought she wasn't so bad.

"Shut up old hag," I said. Her mouth opened, forming a perfect O.

"Ol-old hag?" she sputtered. Now I was the one smirking. "We're the same age!"

"Didn't we just go over this? You're over a hundred. Last time I checked that meant you were old."

She bent down and picked up a fistful of snow.

"What are you doing?" I asked warily.

Grinning evilly she formed a ball and threw it at me. I was taken by surprise and got a face full of ice. For a second we just stared at each other, absorbing what just happened.

"I didn't think it would hit your face," she said. A second later she began to giggle, tears forming in the corner of her eye.

"You look like a drowned kitten!" she gasped out.

I scooped up a hand full of snow. Without saying anything I threw it in her face. She got a mouthful as her laughter was cut short.

I turned to continue walking. "Now we're even. Come on let's go-" there was a thud on my back. I stumbled and turned around to face her.

"What was that for?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Come on Sasuke, lighten up. Lets have some fun before the others come to investigate." A second later she fired another ball. I dodged and bent down to scoop up some snow. It was so on.


	5. Chapter 4: Reliving Memories

Hey everyone. This chapter isn't very thrilling. Its more of an informational chappy. Read it though. It basically explains Yuna's past. A lot of important stuff to know.

Now here is chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Reliving Memories

When Sasuke and I returned to the tent, soaking wet, Kakashi and Captain Leorio were saying goodbye, Naruto and Sakura standing to the side. When they spotted us they merely raised an eyebrow but didn't ask questions.

"Where do I go now," I murmured. Sasuke glanced at me.

"The person who hired us might want you to come live with him, or you might come to Konoha with us," he said.

"To Konoha?"

"Yeah. That's where we live. It'll take a couple days to get back though."

Kakashi and Captain Leorio stopped talking and turned to us.

"Yuna, we've been discussing what to do with you," Kakashi said.

I stepped forward and looked at him with level eyes. No matter where I was sent, I would survive. I would train until I could wield all five elements and then I would spend the rest of my life fighting against evil. I promised him I would.

"My boss said that he couldn't take responsibility for you," Captain Leorio said. "But that he would give you some money to help you survive for a while. He said it's the least he could do."

At least I wouldn't starve to death.

"I talked to the Hokage," Kakashi said. I turned to look at him, feeling a bubble of hope surface. "He wants you to come with us back to Konoha. From there we can decide what to do with you."

Even though they didn't have to, these complete strangers were helping me, opening their arms and their homes. I smiled at them and felt my respect for Kakashi and Captain Leorio's boss rise.

"Mina," I said. "Thank you."

Kakashi patted the top of my head as if I was a cat. I shooed his hand away but couldn't help the smile that broke out across my face.

"Here." Kakashi handed me something.

I unfolded it. It was a fur lined woolen coat. Though it seemed a bit long, I was thankful none the less.

"Don't want you to freeze to death before we get to Konoha." A second later he handed me a pair of chunky snow boots.

After I dawned the article of clothing and we thanked Captain Leorio, we headed south back towards this Konoha. Maybe there I could finally have a home and settle without anyone knowing I was the Kyuuseishu. I would train and when I was ready, I would leave and travel the world. I would accomplish the goal I set for myself many years ago. I would save the world.

It took us exactly three days to make it to this Konoha. As we traveled farther south, the weather became increasingly warm. Though the trees weren't covered in snow, they were bare, their leaves in colorful piles at their feet.

Naruto kept up a constant stream of chatter. At first I listened intently, being polite, but after the first hour I started to tune him out. He was explaining how there was this type of food called ramen and how it had a wide range of flavors. Then he tried to explain how it had two forms: instant and homemade. I had no idea how there could be 'instant' ramen. Was it some type of new technology they built or magic?

"So Yuna, why were you running away in the first place?" Naruto asked. I tensed. I couldn't tell them. If they knew they might try to keep me imprisoned. Or worse, kill me.

I smiled a close-eyed smile at Naruto and rubbed the back of my head.

"Gomen Naruto," I said. "I didn't hear what you said because I was wondering what this calamari was."

Naruto seemed to brighten at this. He started to explain that it was fried squid, his question forgotten. For now I was safe but sooner or later someone was going to ask again.

When we arrived at this Konoha I couldn't help but gape. Just from the view of the front gate I could tell that this village was at least ten times bigger than mine. The sun was out and it illuminated the cheery civilians as they bustled about their daily lives.

I followed behind the group, staring at all the new inventions. Poles lined the street, weird ropes connecting them. I pointed them out and Sakura explained that they were electrical poles, whatever electrical meant.

Before long we reached a building. It was far shorter than the towering structures that surrounded it, but the width was greater. The roof was a brownish red color, reminding me of dried blood. We entered and came to a staircase. The whole way we walked the group was unusually silent, especially Naruto. I didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

We reached a pair of green doors. Kakashi knocked and waited for a response. Finally a deep, husky voice called, "Enter."

Kakashi opened the doors and we filed into the room. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura went to stand near the back wall. I followed behind them, casting my gaze around.

An old man sat behind a desk, stacks of paper hiding him from view. He wore a wide hat with cloth draping. On it was the symbol for fire. He wore tiny glasses as he scanned page after page, stamping his signature. It was obvious this man held some kind of power. It wasn't just the fact that he seemed to be at the center of everything, it was the aura he emitted. It was full of authority and power.

Ninjas jumped through the windows, bringing with them scrolls and messages. When we entered they looked at us curiously but didn't stop to watch.

"What is it Kakashi?" the old man asked. Kakashi stood in the middle of the room, looking relax though there was tension in his shoulders. He gave the old man a polite smile.

"We finished the mission as instructed, though there was an...unique development," he finished. Did he mean me? I glanced at the trio to see what I should do. They watched the transaction with blank faces.

"Oh?" the old man stopped his sorting and looked over his glasses at Kakashi. Then his gaze slowly slid over to me. I stiffened and straightened my posture as his grey eyes settled on me.

"Hmm? What's this?"

Kakashi then proceeded to explain how they discovered me. The whole time the old man's eyes never left my face.

"Is that so?" he asked when Kakashi finished. The old man leaned back in his chair and crossed his fingers, forming a tent.

"Would you like to explain your story...I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

I stepped forward slightly and bent at the waist, the bells in my hair jingling.

"My name is Meshi Yuna," I said and straightened. The old man chuckled slightly.

"Oh what manners. You don't see that often these days. Naruto you could learn from her," he said. Naruto scowled at the old man and crossed his arms.

"Whatever old man," he said.

The old man ignored him. "My name is Satoshi. I am the Hokage of this village," he said. Hokage? I faintly remember hearing about these kages. Just before I disappeared five nations were established with rulers called kages. They often held meetings to discuss how to coexist. Sadly though war still broke out.

"It is an honor," I said.

The Hokage smiled. "So Yuna, would you please tell us your story."

I sighed and clenched my kimono between my hands. "Of course Hokage-sama." I could see the trio and Kakashi perk up at this. They were eager to hear my tale.

"I was born on 1901, September 13th on exactly 12 O' clock. Or so I was told. They say it was snowing one moment and then scorching hot the next. I have no recollection of my parents. I grew up with the monks on the island. Tortuga Island to be exact.

"From an early age the monks taught me how to defend myself in the ways of martial arts. It seemed I had a knack for fighting. The monks were happy to teach me all they knew, ninjutsu included.

"As each year passed one by one I became restless. I desperately wanted to leave the island and travel though the monks disapproved of this. They kept me at the shrine. Before long I wasn't allowed to venture down to the island's village. Their restrictions were tightening." My gaze hardened as I thought back to the memories. For a moment I forgot that I was in a roomful of ninjas. Instead I was back on the island, barred off from the world.

"I suddenly had a curfew at dusk and wasn't allowed to travel through the compound without an escort. When I asked why the sudden security the monks told me it was for my own safety. From what dangers, I did not know.

"Soon I had a bodyguard who turned out to be a boy my age. His name was Inuzawa Shino. He became my best friend. The imprisonment annoyed me but I was okay with it with Shino at my side.

"When I was 11, only a couple of months before my birthday men came for me. They murdered a percentage of the monks before they found my room." I could feel a lump forming in my throat. I took a shaky breath and stared directly into the Hokage's eyes, steeling myself against my emotions.

"They kidnapped Shino and I, unsure of which one of us was the one they were after. They were never told whether I was female or male.

"We sat outside the compound as it was set ablaze. One of the men stood guard while the others went in to finish off the monks. Shino and I were planning our escapes. All we needed was a little more time.

"As we tried to break the Jutsu the men used to bind us, they dragged a monk from the burning flames. Half of his face was gone, just a bubble of pink flesh, beyond recognition. They threw him in front of us, told us to get a good look. A second later they started torturing him." I could see Sakura flinch from the corner of my eye. Naruto looked horrified as he chewed on his nails. Sasuke tried to seem indifferent but I could see the disturbance in his eyes. The Hokage and Kakashi took my words in with level eyes.

"They used ninjutsu and genjutsu. The man screamed at first. The melted flesh around his mouth stretched and ripped when he opened his mouth. His one good eye was rolled back in his head as he thrashed. After a couple of minutes he was silent though his face was still frozen in that same look of horror.

"By that time Shino and I had almost broke the men's Jutsu. Any moment and we would be free. That's when the leader spoke.

"'Which one is it? The female or the male?' he asked and then kicked the man. The monk was silent as his eye shifted over to us. He was barely holding onto consciousness. I remember the cold fear as it sliced its way through my heart. His eye settled on me but he didn't say anything. The leader didn't notice where he was looking.

"'I'll take the pain away if you tell us,' he said. The monk's gaze flickered up to him, his eyes pleading. With a twisted finger, he raised his arm. I remember noting how shaky he was. He could barely keep it up."

I paused again and let my memories play out. The glow of the fire in background was sinister. It shone like a beacon. Maybe an angel would see it. Then the angel would come swooping down and save us. Or what if that bright light was an angel? The angel was already here to save us.

"Di-did he point at you?" Sakura interrupted my thoughts. I shook my head to clear my mind. I could do this.

"Shino, he pointed at Shino before he collapsed. Then he was dead. I remember the men grinning like they just won the jackpot. They turned to me with those huge grins on their faces.

"'I guess we don't need her then,' one of them said. If only we had more time then we could escape. The man came towards me. He licked his lips. He held a dagger in his hand.

"Want to know something funny?" I asked. The Hokage looked at me calmly and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"When I was about to die I kept asking myself 'Where are the angels? When are they going to come?'" I laughed dryly. I could see Sasuke shiver from the corner of my eye.

"When the man came to stab me something happened that they weren't counting on. Shino was free. He jumped in front of me as the knife came down. It pierced right here." I lifted my left arm and tapped just below my armpit.

"He smiled up at me as blood bubbled through his lips. He said 'Promise me you'll live and save the world.' I was confused by what he meant. Save the world? Did he even understand what he was saying?

"He took my pinky in his and wrapped our fingers together. 'Pinky promise,' he said. I promised. And that's when he died." I was back in that moment. The hot air and smoke filled my lungs. Soot settled on my face. My tears created dirty tracks. What is this feeling? What is that sound? I realized that it was my heart breaking into a million pieces. I could hear Sakura sniffling.

I was pulled into a trance as I finished the story. It felt like this wasn't even my story. Like I was just retelling gossip I heard. "After that everything became hazy. I don't really remember what happened. There was a blinding hot pain and then I blanked out. When I came to the fire was out, the men were torn to bits, and Shino was in my lap.

"The monks who weren't there during the attack or whom were able to escape came back. They found all the survivors and set me up in a hotel room in the nearby village. They didn't hold a funeral for Shino.

"Three months later when the compound was almost fully restored the monks finally told me. It was the day before my birthday." I paused and just stared at the Hokage. This was it, the moment when I told them I was the Kyuuseishu.

"Told you what?" Kakashi asked.

I sighed and looked up towards the ceiling.

"Well, we already got this far. Mind as well just tell you. Not like I have much choice."

"Get on with it Yuna," Sasuke said. Dang, he knew I was stalling.

"Fine, fine." I dropped my thick wool cloak. Slowly I undid the fabric around my waist.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked. I ignored him as the waistband fell to the ground. Next came the first layer of the kimono. Soon a pile of fabric gathered at my feet. Finally I was just in a slip.

I turned my back to the Hokage as I let the straps fall slightly and I sweeped my hair out of the way. My mark was fully visible now.

I could hear the Hokage's sharp intake of breath.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Proof," I said.

"What? What is it?" Naruto asked. He walked around me to see. "Are those wings?"

The tattoo was of giant wings on my back. It was obviously unfinished. It was completely white, showing that I already mastered air. When I mastered the other elements different colors would emerge until the tattoo was complete.

Sasuke and Sakura walked around too, their curiosity getting the best of them. I could hear their gasps.

"Yuna, explain," the Hokage said. I pulled my straps back up and fished down for the first layer of my kimono.

Finally when I was fully dressed I turned around to face the Hokage and the rest of the group.

I placed my hand on my hip and smirked. "I'm the Kyuuseishu."


	6. Chapter 5

Me: Chappy 5 is here to satisfy your desires!

Gaara: Get on with it already.

Me: 0o0 Panda's here!

Yuna: Do I finally get to meet him?

Me: *grins* maybe...or maybe not. You're gonna have to read to find out.

Yuna: Please Kiwi, don't make me strip in this chappy. I felt so gross when that old man's eyes were on me.

The Hokage: *pervert eyes* That was my favorite part of the story though.

Yuna: O.O Someone help. He's gonna rape me.

Gaara: Yuna! I'll save you!

Me: *ignores the scruffling in the background.* Don't be shy to favorite, comment-

The Hokage:*bleeding.* *Gasps out* and follow! *dies*

Fangirls: *runs me over as they try to glomp Gaara.*

And without further ado, here is:

Chapter 5: Curiosity Killed the Panda

"The Kyuuseishu?" Naruto asked. he sounded clueless as he tilted his head to the side.

"It's been over a hundred years since the last one," the Hokage breathed out.

"Nani (What)? Nani, nani, nani?" Naruto pestered. I looked at the Hokage, willing him to figure it out.

"This whole time there wasn't a Kyuuseishu was because you were in the ice?" I nodded my head.

"Argh! Will someone please tell me what this Kyuuseishu is?" Naruto finally yelled. Sakura hit him over the head.

"Just shut up and be quiet!" she yelled.

Kakashi finally spoke up. "The Kyuuseishu is rumored to be a gift from the heavens. They are beings who can wield all five elements: Wind, Lightning, Fire, Earth, and Water. Their purpose is to maintain the balance between Yin and Yang. Over a hundred years ago it was said that the next Kyuuseishu to be born was never found. Since then, a Kyuuseishu hasn't emerged ever since."

Sasuke and Sakura seemed to comprehend the weight of what Kakashi was saying. Naruto just had a sour look on his face as he crossed him arms. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

"That's it?" he asked.

Kakashi sighed. "Why do I bother to explain?" he muttered.

"Naruto, you don't understand," Sakura said. "A Genin level ninja like ourselves is only able to weild one element. Jounin level like Kakashi can master two, maybe even three. For someone to master all five is unheard of."

It seemed to finally click in his head. He turned to me with big, shiny eyes. "Wow Yuna-chan, sugoi ne."

I turned to address the Hokage again. "After the monks told me that I was the Kyuuseishu I decided they were crazy. So then the next day in the middle of the night, I packed my things and tried to escape. That's when I was caught in a storm and was thrown overboard into the ocean," I explained the rest.

The Hokage finally straightened his back. He looked at me with level grey eyes. "So how many have you mastered?"

"Only Wind sir," I replied back seriously.

There was a moment of silence as we all watched the old geezer ponder. Naruto looked impatient as he kept glancing at the door. Now that the exciting part was over, he wanted to leave. The others seemed bored but they hid it well.

"Kakashi, you live alone right?" the Hokage asked. I could see Kakashi pale as he knew what the Hokage was thinking.

"Yes sir," he said.

"Is it in livable condition for children?"

Kakashi started to blush as he frantically tried to explain. "Well you see, the thing is...I had some female company over, and stuff happened. So I wouldn't really say it is kid appropriate at the moment." We all stared at him as his words sunk in. What did he and his 'female' company even do to the place?

"Sensei! Hentai!" Naruto yelled.

The Hokage coughed to draw our attention. "I see. Currently all the hotels are booked because of the Chuunin exam. I guess I could ask some civilians but it might take some time to find a family willing to take her in. What to do, what to do?" We watched as the Hokage tapped his chin slowly.

"If only we had a giant compound that is currently being occupied by one ninja." His eyes slid over to where Sasuke stood. "I guess that's wishful thinking though. If we can't find somewhere for Yuna to lodge tonight she might have to sleep outside."

Sasuke glared at the old man and finally caved. "Fine Hokage-sama," he bit off his words. "She can come stay with me."

"Sasuke?" Naruto said in surprise.

The Hokage brightened at this and smiled. "Oh how kind of you Sasuke!" he cooed. "This is just perfect. Don't worry, I'll provide her with money for groceries. You don't have to spend a dime on her."

I looked back and forth between the two. Sasuke was glaring and the Hokage was still smiling. I could feel joy welling up in my chest. The Hokage was more than I thought. He wasn't kicking me out of his village. He even went as far as to help me find lodging, and he was going to give me pocket change.

"De-demo," Sakura stuttered out. She stepped forward. "Is this really okay? Sasuke's a guy and Yuna's a girl. Don't you think it's improper for the two to live together? Especially since they'll be alone."

"Sakura," I said, "Does it looked like Sasuke and I are all lovey-dovey, gooey-wooey?"

"No, bu-but still! It's not right!"

"You wouldn't be complaining if you were the one going to live with him," I said. She blushed and scowled at me.

"That's different!" she yelled. I just rolled my eyes at the girl.

"Sakura, why do you care so much?" Naruto asked. I'm pretty sure the answer was obvious.

Sakura turned to face Naruto with an upraised fist. "Naruto, urusai!"

"Is that all?" I asked the Hokage, ignoring the fuming Sakura.

"Not quite. What do you know of today's technology and customs?" I gave him a blank look. "Ah haha. There's that issue as well. I'm sticking you on Team 7 with Kakashi. You guys will perform missions with her and at the same time help her adjust to modern times. Don't worry about her slowing you down. She obviously has knowledge of ninjutsu, and if I'm not mistaken seems to be at the same level as you three." I could see Sakura's jaw fall.

"Hai Hokage-sama," Kakashi said.

"Hokage-sama, I have the things you requested earlier." I turned towards the door to see a man standing there. he held a backpack in his hand. He had brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, and a scar that cut across his nose.

"Ahh, thank you Iruka. Go ahead and give it to that young miss right there." That old man had this whole thing planned out from the beginning! He knew I would be staying in Konoha and he had things prepared for me even before I arrived. I would have to watch out for him.

Iruka handed me the bag and gave me a curious look as he went to go stand by the Hokage.

"That will be all. You guys have the day off. Go enjoy yourseles." The Hokage made a shooing motion with his hands. The others turned to leave. I followed behind Sasuke, feeling awkward as we made our way down to the streets. I could feel Sakura's jealous glare on my back.

Sasuke didn't say anything as we walked back to his house. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and he looked straight ahead, not sparing me a glance. He must think I was an inconvenience. Not only did he come and get me when I ran away that time, now I would be living with him. He probably wants me out of his hair.

"I'm sorry it turned out this way. I didn't mean to be a burden," I said. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me.

"Who ever said you were a burden?"

I blushed slightly and started to play with my fingers. "We-well, I thought you were annoyed with me."

He stepped closer and stared me in the eyes. "Shut up. You don't know what I'm thinking. I've never once thought of you as baggage. Stop putting words in my mouth."

I shrank back slightly. He glared at me one more time and then faced forward and began to walk. I followed behind him but this time I stayed at a distance. I never thought he would react like that. I couldn't leave it like this.

I caught up to his retreating back and grabbed his shirt.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you," I said. I stared at the ground. Was he still angry? I think I was just making the situation worse.

He turned around to face me. A second later I jumped when I felt his hand slide into mine.

He sighed and said, "Come on. Let's go home."

Sasuke began to pull me along. I just stared at our linked hands, trying to figure out this boy. He always glared and spoke in a cold voice, but at times his actions were very kind, even though he never did them with a smile. Maybe he had trouble showing his emotions?

I released Sasuke's hand and sped up to walk alongside him.

"So, do you live alone?" I asked. Sasuke nodded his head but didn't say anything else. Where were his parents? I decided not to ask when I saw the stony look on his face.

"No pets?" He glanced at me like I was crazy.

"I'm a ninja. I'm away on missions a lot. I don't have time to be raising a cat," he said. I raised an eyebrow at him. When did I say cat?

"So you like kitties?" he blushed slightly and stared ahead.

"N-no," he stuttered. He was too easy to read.

"Maybe now that I'm living with you we can get a cat." I smiled at him. He scratched his cheek, not really knowing what to say.

"I guess. But don't tell Sakura or Naruto," he said quickly. "They'll tease me about it for the rest of my life, and then Sakura would want to come to my house."

I shuddered at that thought.

There was nearby yelling that sounded suspiciously like Naruto. We stopped and listened for a second but he was too far away to make out his words.

"Let's go check it out," I said and tugged on Sasuke's arm. I slung my hands through the straps of my backpack and jumped onto the nearest roof. Sasuke appeared at my side. We made our way towards Naruto's voice. It got louder the closer we came. Finally we stopped on a roof and looked down at the road.

Naruto was yelling at a guy wearing all black with weird kitty ears. A disfigured lump was attached to his back. Something that looked suspiciously like brown hair peeked through the white wrapping. Was he carrying a body? Something silver glinted on his forehead. I squinted to make out the markings, but from my angle I couldn't get a good view.

A tiny kid was clenched by his collar by the older boy. He grimaced as his bully squeezed tighter, cutting off his air circulation. The little boy fumbled uselessly, his legs flailing.

Next to the guy stood a girl with wheat colored hair that was pulled back into four tiny pig tails. She stood with her weight on her left leg and placed her hand on her lip. She looked at her partner with annoyance. Something that resembled a giant fan was strapped to her back.

"Kankuro, he's gonna be mad if he sees this," she said.

Kankuro snorted and tightened his grip on the little boy's collar. "He's not around. We just have to finish this before he shows up."

"Jerk! Leave Konohamaru alone!" Naruto yelled. Sakura stood next to him, looking frantically around for a solution. Two little kids were at her side, glaring up at the kitty man.

Sasuke and I crept closer and sat on a nearby tree, our footsteps muffled by the slight ruffling of leaves in the wind. I dangled my feet over the edge, holding onto the tree to steady myself. Sasuke crouched next to me, a pebble in his hand. We watched as Naruto foolishly charged. A second later he was kicked back by Kankuro, his back sliding against the dirt. I winced in sympathy.

"Leaf Village Genins are weaker than I thought," Kankuro said.

Naruto jumped up and clenched his fists. "If you don't release Konohamaru I won't forgive you, you jerk!"

Kankuro smirked. "You're starting to get on nerves runt. After I finish off this kid, you're next."

The girl next to Kankuro threw her hands up in defeat. "This isn't my fault. I have nothing to do with this," she said.

Kankuro drew back his fist, preparing to punch the little kid, a cruel smile on his face. What did the kid do to piss him off so much? I tensed my muscles, preparing to jump down at any moment and end this. Though it had been a hundred years since I used my powers, I was confident that I was strong enough.

"You!" Naruto charged as Kankuro brought down his fist. Just before I jumped down, a pebble flew from my right and hit Kankuro's hand, drawing blood. He instinctively released the little kid and drew his hand back. Naruto skidded to a halt while the boy ran over to clench at his legs. Seven pairs of eyes snapped up to where Sasuke and I hid, shock etched into their surfaces. Sasuke gave his signature smirk while I settled back into place.

"What do you think you're doing in someone else's village?" he asked. Sakura looked up at him adoration.

"Sasuke-kun!" she squealed. Then her gaze landed on me and her smile faded.

"Ch, another idiot that ticks me off," Kankuro said.

"Get lost," Sasuke said. He tossed another pebble up and down in the palm of his hand and then closed his fist. A second later he opened his hand and dust was carried away by the light breeze.

"So cool," Sakura said.

"Get down here, you punk," Kankuro said. "I hate arrogant guys like you the most." He reached behind him for the bundle on his back.

"You're even going to use Crow?" the blond haired girl asked in astonishment.

Kankuro ignored his partner as he brought this 'Crow' down on the ground, throwing a cloud of dust into the air. He smirked up at us as he was about to unwind it. Sasuke watched, preparing to jump down at any moment and engage in battle.

"Kankuro, stop." A voice like liquid chocolate with an undertone of spice made me jerk in surprise. My eyes snapped to my right where Sasuke was. Now though, a boy blocked my view. He stood upside down, his feet glued to the branch overhead. His arms were crossed, and his breathtaking sea-foam green eyes stared daggers at Kankuro. He had black rings around his eyes, as if from a lack of sleep. The boy had a fiery red mess of hair. His bangs fell slightly to reveal a tattoo on his forehead. It was the kanji for 'love'. A giant gourd was strapped to his back with a white sash.

My heart stopped. I stared up at him with wide eyes. How was it possible? It had been over a hundred years. It can't be, he died in my arms.

"Shino..." I breathed out. It felt like my lungs weren't working properly.

The boy's gaze flickered to me. His glare softened and melted into a look of curiosity.

"G-gaara," Kankuro stuttered out. Gaara? What was I thinking. Of course this wasn't Shino. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Now that I looked closer it was obvious. Shino had darker hair, a chocolate brown. Also he never had that kanji tattoo. But the resemblance was striking.

I felt foolish for hoping. For a moment there I truly believed Shino had come back for me.

I looked away from the boy and dangled my feet over the edge of the branch. Everyone that I knew and loved was gone. They left me and weren't coming back.

"Why do you think we came all the way to this village?" Gaara asked. His voice was stone cold, no emotion evident. He could have given Sasuke a run for his money. I couldn't decide whether he would be scarier if he showed his anger or not. I decided that this dead voice and loveless eyes were more frightening, far more frightening.

Kankuro started to stammer, "Y-you see, th-they were the ones who started it. I was just-"

"Shut up or I'll kill you." He hissed. Everyone froze at this. Weren't they comrades? There was something off about this boy, something dangerous. I felt ice cold fingers run down my back. Goosebumps flashes across my skin and my hairs stood on end.

"I understand," Kankuro said. "I'm really sorry. Really, really sorry."

In a swirl of sand, Gaara disappeared and appeared on the ground. He turned to face Sasuke and I, his head tipped back to stare at us.

"I am sorry for their behavior. This won't happen again." He didn't sound very sorry, nor did he sound mocking.

Sasuke jumped down first. He stared at Gaara, a smirk on his face and his hands stuffed in his pockets. A second later I jumped down too. The long sleeves of my kimono streamed behind me, and the bells in my hair jingled slightly as I landed softly on the balls of my feet. My bangs settled into place.

Gaara studied us for a second, his eyes unreadable. When he was satisfied he turned his back on us and began to walk away. I couldn't stop myself from stepping forward. I knew he wasn't Shino but my heart didn't stop hoping. Sasuke glanced at me, but my eyes never left the red headed boy.

"Let's go," he ordered Kankuro and the blond girl.

"Wait!" Sakura called out. "Judging by your headbands you're from the Sand Village. Explain yourselves. You are not allowed to be in another village without permission."

The trio stopped and turned to face us.

"Don't you know anything? We have permission. See?" The blond haired girl flashed the passes, a victorious smirk on her face. Sakura blushed but persisted.

"That doesn't explain why you're here."

The Hokage's words appeared in my mind, 'Currently all the hotels are booked because of the Chuunin exam.' Was it possible they were here for that exam, whatever it was?

"Chuunin exam?" I whispered. Sakura looked at me in surprise.

Gaara's gazed settle once again on me. He gave me a sharp nod but didn't look away. I couldn't get over how much he looked like Shino. How was this possible?

"What's the Chuunin exam?" Naruto wondered.

Sakura sighed and went into rant mode. "The Chuunin exam is a test you take to graduate from being a Genin and become a Chuunin. Genins and spectators come from all over the world to participate and watch. This helps strengthen the bonds between the nations. Really Naruto, you should know this, we learned this in the academy."

Naruto still look slightly confused but he didn't bother to ask again. No matter how many times Sakura could say it, he still wouldn't understand.

The newcomers turned to leave again.

"Wait." I glanced at Sasuke.

"What's your name?" he asked.

The blond haired girl seem to brighten at this and blush. "Me?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, you with the gourd and kanji." That same unreadable gaze stared at Sasuke.

"Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara of the Desert)." His eyes flickered to me. I stared at him, not able to look away. His eyes drew me in and froze me where I stood. "And you?" he asked. Was he addressing me or Sasuke?

"Uchiha Sasuke." There was silence as everyone seemed to be waiting for something. Sasuke nudged me with his elbow.

"Oh! Me too? Meshi Yuna" I blushed in embarrassment. I could practically hear Sakura thinking 'How dumber can she get?'.

"I bet you want to know my name too!" Naruto said excitedly. Gaara turned.

"Not interested." Naruto seemed to deflate at this as little Konohamaru patted his shoulder.

"It's okay boss," he said. "I think you're cool."

"Thanks Konohamaru," Naruto said.

I watched the Sand-nin turn a corner and disappear. An urge to follow them arose but I squashed it down. No matter how much I wished, Gaara could never be Shino. He was just someone that resembled him. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Come on, let's go." Sasuke took my arm and turned me to face where we came from. He started to walk away, leaving behind a disappointed Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura called out. "Do you want to go on a date?"

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "No. I'm busy."

Sakura sagged in defeat. Poor girl. She really needed to move on already. Her obsession with this boy was bordering between creepy and perverted.

I stayed a couple feet behind Sasuke, occupied with my thoughts. Could he be related to Shino? No, I don't think that was it. Shino didn't have any relatives. Well, none that I knew of. Was Shino reincarnated as Gaara? I wasn't religious but that was the only idea I could come up with. But if Gaara was Shino then why was he so different? No, Gaara was not Shino. I knew that in my heart. I just couldn't accept it.

"What's up?" Sasuke's voice shocked me out of my thoughts. I looked up and found him standing still, looking at me curiously. I gave him a fake smile and shook my head.

"Nothing. Let's go home. I'm hungry."


	7. Chapter 6 Floating on Clouds of Dreams

Yuna: Gaara's creepy aura was so beautiful.

Sakura: o_ O Something's wrong with you.

Yuna: :( butt off Sakura. Admit it, you thought he was hot too.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun is the only one for me! If I can't have him, I'll remain a virgin for the rest of my life!

Yuna: *Pats the girl on the shoulder* I feel sorry for you.

Sakura: Hey! What's that suppose to mean?

Yuna: Uh...Don't forget to like/comment/follow!

Sakura: Wait! Explain yourself! What did you mean?

Now on to the story.

Chapter 6: Floating On the Clouds to Dream

Sasuke was asleep in the other room. I could hear him tossing and turning through the thin walls. With a deep sigh, he settled in. I turned on my side and pulled the covers tighter around my shoulders. Gaara's sea-foam green eyes flashed through my mind. They looked so lonely. The twinkle of happiness in other people's eyes was not evident in his. He was isolated in a cocoon of pain, sadness, and anger.

I turned on my back and looked at the ceiling. The milky blue light of the moon stretched over the walls. I tilted my head back and stared through the window. The moon was a thin crest as it dangled in the sky. I reached my hand up as if I could wrap my fingers around it. It had been a hundred years and the moon looked the same.

How was that possible? Everything now was new and foreign. Old customs were forgotten. The only thing that stood still in time was the sun and moon. It was a constant cycle of light to dark. Yin and Yang.

Though it was night it never was truly dark. There was always the moon and stars that pushed the blackness away. Same during the day. The sun would shine with its bright light, watching over us as we went about our daily business. We rarely ever spared it a thought. Then a cloud would roll in. A darkness that kept the balance.

I sighed and lowered my arm. Under this vast sky I felt insignificant. What we did on earth never effected the heavens. The world would keep on spinning even if we all died. What was the point? Sooner or later we would pass. Some of us would be lucky enough to be remembered by others. What happened though when everyone who knew you was gone? Would your very existence be forgotten? Just a small blip on the timeline of history?

My mind drifted to thoughts of Shino. I was the only person left to remember him. When I was gone, there would not be a living soul who knew how great he was. That pissed me off. Kages would be engraved in history, but Shino would be just another passing soul. There would be no books about him, nor statues. Not one shred of evidence that showed he even lived on this earth.

Giving up on sleep I sat up. The moon watched over me as I dressed in my Kimono. I didn't bother with my hair. It fell in long waves around my shoulders. I fingered a piece. It was the same color as the moon's light. That was the first time I noticed.

I quietly opened the windows and glanced back at the room Sasuke let me borrow. Besides a small cot pushed against the wall, there really wasn't much else. If Sasuke woke up and found me gone he would be angry. I shrugged my shoulders. Like I cared.

I jumped out of the window and hit the grass running. My thin sandals did nothing against the slight dew. Within seconds, my feet and the bottom of my kimono were wet.

I didn't think as I ran through the quiet streets of Konoha. Everyone was asleep in their houses, floating on the clouds of dreams. The night air was a serene calm, completely different than the high energy bustling earlier. It felt like the air itself settled back for the night. It was a comforting blanket of humidity with a light breeze.

My hearing was heightened, picking up the small sounds of cicadas and crickets. It was so much easier to breathe and think when everyone was content and silent. Since I awoke I was finally able to relax the tension out of my shoulders and take a deep breath.

I jumped onto the nearest roof and continued to run across the tiles. The moon lit my path, guiding me who knew where. I avoided the shadows casted by buildings. Right now, I wanted light, later I would deal with the darkness.

I rounded a corner and jumped an alley. A feeling of peace washed over me as I drew closer to a building in front of me. I slowed down and stood on the roof. The feeling of content didn't fade as I slowly lowered myself to sit. It swayed inside me, like the push and pull of a tide. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing here?" My eyes snapped open and I jumped in surprise. Glancing behind my back I spotted a form leaning against a chimney. I squinted slightly but couldn't make out who it was. They stood in the shadows.

I didn't sense any malice coming from them. I was wary but didn't stand to take an offensive pose. I shrugged my shoulders and turned to look at the moon.

"Enjoying life," I said.

"Why aren't you asleep?" the person asked. I could tell they were male and young.

"Couldn't," I said. Silence ensued. It stretched for awhile. I was beginning to wonder if the person left. For now though, I didn't care. I was content with looking at the stars.

There was shuffling behind and I turned to see the person sit down. He remained in the shadows but I could make out his form. He faced me slightly.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" he asked. I gave him a tired smile and laid back on top of the roof.

"My thoughts won't let me. Why are you awake?" There was silence as I waited. It took him a couple of minutes but he finally replied.

"My mind won't let me sleep either." I smiled softly. I could tell he wasn't a very talkative person. The fact that I got him to answer was a small victory to me.

A cloud lazily drifted across the moon, plunging us into darkness. The mystery boy was more relaxed when there was no chance of me seeing him. He would release a sigh and his breathing would deepen and slow. Liking the fact that he wasn't so tense, I flicked my wrist slightly and watched as giant sheets of clouds formed, effectively blocking out the moon's glow.

We sat like that for awhile, just enjoying each other's presence. I didn't speak to him and he didn't speak to me. Together we sat there listening to the sound of life around us. My thoughts finally calmed and I was able to push the memories of Shino away.

I listened as the person behind me stood. I expected them to turn and leave but was surprise when I heard their footsteps approaching. A second later the person awkwardly sat next to me, sneaking a glance. I could barely make out his features in the darkness. Following my example, he laid on his back and turned his head to face me. I watched him but didn't say anything.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked softly. I shook my head.

"Do you want to know?" he sounded so small at that moment, like a lonely, scared child. I yearned to reach out and give him a hug.

"I'm curious but if you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

He was silent as he studied me. A second later he reached out a hand and grabbed a piece of my hair. He played with it between his fingers.

"Who are you," he whispered.

I looked at his face. "Yuna."

He remained silent as he released my hair and turned to face the sky.

"Can I see your face?" I asked. He tensed.

"How? It's too dark." I was taken aback by the note of insecurity in his voice.

"I'll show you if you say yes." I knew it was a gamble to ask. If I pushed him too much, he would probably stand and run away. Or if he was a crazy lunatic he could try to kill me. I doubted the latter though.

The boy nodded his head stiffly and watched me closely. I gave him a small reassuring smile as I sat up. Before I could wimp out on what I was about to do, I leaned over him, our noses practically touching. His breath hitched and he held it.

I cupped his cheek slightly and stared down into his sea-foam green eyes. They glowed slightly in the dim lighting.

At that moment I took back what I thought earlier. This boy wasn't anything like Shino. He was special in his own way. He radiated an ethereal aura that could not be mimicked by others. There was only one of him in the world and it was foolish of me to think I could mold him into Shino.

Throwing away my previous hopes and snivels, I brought myself into this moment and appreciate this boy for being himself. He didn't bug me to know my story, nor did he try to dig for information. For that I was grateful. All I needed was someone to be there. Just their presence to tell me they would be willing to listen.

"There you are." I gave him a soft smile.

"Here I am," Gaara whispered. He stared up at me with wide eyes, like he couldn't believe what was happening.

We remained like that for a few more seconds. I studied his eyes, noting that his mask was currently down. His emotions and hidden fears were barely visible. Now though, I could see that twinkle in their depths. The twinkle that told me he was human.

I drew back and laid back down, though this time closer. My hand accidentally brushed against his arm. I could feel him shiver next to me.

Finally content and feeling oddly peaceful in the presence of this strange boy, my eyelids began to droop. They slowly slid shut, like heavy weights pulled by gravity. I let my head fall and rest on Gaara's shoulder. He was as tense as a board, though I didn't mind. As the minutes ticked by his muscles relaxed and he became a soft, cuddly panda.

"Thank you," I murmured. Gaara shifted to look down at me.

"For what?" he asked.

"Being you."

Finally I drifted away to float on the clouds of dreams.


	8. Chapter 7: Spicy Love

I'm sorry I haven't been posting. Started school and am really busy. From now on, I think only on the weekends I'll be able to update. Sorry mina, hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Spicy Love

Sasuke POV

Beep, beep, beep.

The alarm went off, an insistent buzzing in my ear that reminded me an aweful lot of Sakura's nagging. I shook my dreams of Itachi away, already in a bad mood. Why did I have to dream about that?

With a sigh, I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and stood, stretching my arms over my head. Slowly the memories of the day before surfaced.

That's right, Yuna was staying here.

I quickly threw on clothes and went about my morning routine. Today was the day we had our first mission with Yuna as a part of Team 7. She hasn't shown us anything special yet. Though she did tell the Hokage that she already had an element mastered. I doubted it though. If she was so great, why did she act so weak? I just prayed she wouldn't get in my way.

"Hey moocher, you up?" I knocked on her door. There was a thump and then an audible groan. A second later the door opened, and Yuna stood there, her head tilted back to look at me. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and drew the blanket closer around her shoulders.

"Shino-kun, what do you want?" she asked. I stared at her. Did she just call me Shino?

Realization lit her eyes and she flushed slightly. "Oh hi Sasuke. Sorry, I'm not fully awake."

"Hn." There was an awkward silence as we stared at each other.

"What was it that you wanted?" she asked. I blushed slightly in embarrassment. That's right, I came here to tell her something.

"We have to meet up with everyone in two hours. Get dress and I'll meet you downstairs." I turned to leave. Something tugged on the back of my shirt. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Yuna looking at the ground, her cheeks blazing.

"Um..." she looked at me and then avoided my gaze. "I don't have any clothes."

"What?" Did I hear her right? I looked at her again, this time really paying attention. That's when I realized the only thing covering her was the blanket. I blushed and looked away.

"B-but you were wearing a kimono yesterday," I stuttered. She opened the door wider and went to go retrieve a pile of fabric by her bed. It was her kimono but there were splotches and stains on it, and the bottom looked damp and was torn.

"This is the only thing I own, and as you can see, it's not very...clean."

I held back a sigh and stuffed my hands in my pockets. Guess we had to go to town before we went to meet up with the others.

"Wait here," I said and turned back to my room. She was troublesome but at least she wasn't a fangirl.

* * *

Yuna's POV

Sasuke turned and left. There was a slight scowl on his face. My shoulders slumped. I didn't mean to be a bother but it couldn't be helped. I would like to say it wasn't my fault but in truth, it was.

I glanced back at the sparse room. Anyway, how did I even get here? Last night I fell asleep. Next to Gaara. I could feel my cheeks flush.

Sasuke's footsteps approached. A second later, he appeared in my doorway, a bundle of clothes in his arms.

"Here." He threw the clothes at me. I manipulated the air and slowed the descent of the clothes and caught them in my outstretched arms. Sasuke gave me a weird look but left, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Meet me downstairs," he said through the door.

"Okay," I yelled back. A second later I could hear his footsteps fade.

I stepped into the clothing and looked at myself in the full length mirror hanging on the back of the door. It was the exact same thing Sasuke wore. A pair of white shorts that were a tad too big for me and a blue shirt. Never in my life had I worn pants. They were considered a male article of clothing. For a female such as myself to wear pants was disgraceful. I guess times have changed.

It felt weirdly open down there, offering a lot more freedom of movement. At first I was embarrassed but after awhile, decided I like this better than restricting kimonos. If I knew pants allowed this much freedom, I would have worn the ages ago.

I left my hair down. On either side of my face was a bundle of strands, tied off with a special bead. I looked at my special hair sticks on the bedside table but decided to leave them there. I didn't need them.

I found Sasuke downstairs, finishing up a bowl of rice and egg.

I couldn't help but be amazed by the ceiling light. Last night when we came home and Sasuke flipped the switch, I practically fainted from surprise. The fact that you could have light, in your house, whenever you wanted, was something I couldn't comprehend. How did they manage this feat?

"Thanks for the clothes," I said as I pulled up a chair to the kitchen counter. Sasuke merely nodded his head and went to put his dish in the 'sink'. Supposedly you didn't have to go to the well for water. Now, all you had to do was flip a switch like the lights, and water would come out. You could even make it hot if you wanted to.

"Come on, lets go. We don't have a lot of time before we have to meet up with everyone."

I followed Sasuke out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"You need clothes right?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah."

"We're gonna go shopping unless you like wearing my clothes." Sasuke smirked and I blushed.

I pushed him lightly and started to walk.

"Whatever."

* * *

"Woah! What is all this?" I asked. We stood at the beginning of the Main Street. I couldn't help my excitement as I took in all the sights. More than half the things here I've never seen before. Colors of different hues and shades were everywhere. There was nothing that wasn't vibrant. Smells of delicious fried food, sugary pastries, and spicy delicacies wrapped themselves around me. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes.

Beside me Sasuke looked at the scene with boredom.

"What? Never seen shops?" he asked. I shook my head and turned to him with wide eyes.

"You can come here whenever you want?" I asked. He gave me a weird look.

"Yeah. And now you can too."

A huge smile broke across my face. "This is so cool!"

I grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him to the nearest stall.

"Hey!" he protested. I ignored him.

The woman behind the counter smiled at us, her eyes crinkling in the corner. Before her were rows and rows of little balls on a stick. They glistened in the morning light. The sauce that covered them made the air heavy with sweetness.

"Sasuke-kun, what are these?" I asked him. He stood beside me, his hands stuffed into his pockets. He wore his familiar bored face, but at least he wasn't complaining. Yet.

"Dango," he said simply.

"'Dan-go'," I repeated after him. I turned to the lady and smiled.

"They look delicious," I said. She smiled back.

"Thank you. These ones here are green tea dango," she pointed to a section where the dango were green. "These are mango, and these here are our specialty: spicy dango. We use seven different types of chili peppers to create this. It's one of our best sellers."

I yanked on Sasuke's sleeve. "Ne, ne, lets get some dango." Sasuke gave me an annoyed look but still got out his wallet.

"What do you want?" he asked. I turned to the kind lady and smiled.

"Spicy dango please." She took Sasuke's money and gave me one of the red dango. I could see little flakes glistening in the sauce. The scent that came from it whispered of how spicy it was. My mouth watered at the sight.

"Sasuke-kun," I said and turned to face him.

He opened his mouth to ask me 'what'. Before he could get a word out, I tore off a piece of the dango and popped it into his mouth.

His eyes widened but I could see him begin to chew. A second later he swallowed.

"Yuna!" he hissed. He glared at me but I just smiled.

"It was good right?" I asked. His glare softened and he nodded his head cautiously.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Try one," he said and pointed to the dango in my hand.

"Oh," I said and bit into one. My eyes widened.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" I said. I could feel my face turn red as I hopped around, fanning my tongue.

"Geez, why did you get the spicy one if you can't even handle it," Sasuke said as he held a napkin in front of my mouth. I spit the piece out and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Be-because, Sasuke-kun doesn't like sweets," I said. He looked taken aback.

"Wha- ? How'd you know?"

"You wrinkled your nose when I pulled you to this stall and you gave the sweet pastries the stink eye." I gave him a weak smile.

He looked away from me and his cheeks were a slight pink.

"You guys are such a cute couple," the lady behind the countered cooed.

"What?" Sasuke and I whirled to face her.

I pointed at Sasuke. "We're not a couple."

"She's not my girlfriend," he said. The lady's smile fell and she looked at us in surprise.

"Oh sorry. You guys just act like a couple." Sasuke and I glanced at each other and looked away, both of our cheeks blazing.

I thanked the lady quickly and walked away, trying to distance myself from her. Sasuke and I did not act like a couple. That lady had no idea what she was saying.

* * *

Third POV

The lady behind the counter watched the young girl walk away as quickly as possible. Her boy friend glanced at the lady one last time and ran to catch up. She sighed and smiled, watching as the young girl fed the rest of the spicy dango to the boy, a smile on her face. How could she not think they were a couple? They were even wearing matching outfits. The dead give away though was the twinkle in their eyes that only shined when they looked at each other.

"Young love. Let's hope they don't have to go through pain and heartbreak in the future," the dango lady whispered.


	9. Chapter 8: All's Fair in Love and War

this is more like a filler. I'll update again this weekend though.

Chapter 8: All's Fare in Love and War

* * *

A flurry of light blue fabric, and the soft touch of cotton. It was a cute summer dress that fell in pleated folds to just above my Knees. Paired with stretchy black shorts and light cloth shoes. This was the outfit that captured my gaze and made me open my wallet.

"Sasuke-kun," I called and stepped out of the changing room, the clothes he lent me slung over my arm. "What do you think?"

Sasuke glanced at me and then looked away, that same bored look on his face. "Hn."

I rolled my eyes. That was so descriptive.

I handed him his clothes and stepped outside. It was like walking into a oven. The humidity was a giant blanket, wrapping itself around my torso.

"Come on, I want to go buy a present for everyone," I said.

We left the shop and continued down the Main Street.

"You don't have to waste your money on them," Sasuke said.

"I know." I smiled and ran to a nearby florist shop.

Sasuke sighed and carried our horde of bags. Not only did I buy clothes, I also bought this solution called shampoo and conditioner for my hair, a tooth brush and tooth paste for my teeth-before hand we used a hard bristled plant with mint, a few more basic clothing, and finally miscellaneous ninja weapons.

He waited outside while I entered the shop. The bell overhead rang as I stepped in. The flowers before me were vibrant and blooming. Their heavy scent weighed down the air. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, relishing in the sweet smell of jasmine.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" I turned to face the girl and smiled.

She looked to be about my age with flowing blond hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. Her blue eyes crinkle slightly as she smiled politely. She wore a floral apron but underneath you could see something that looked suspiciously like a Kunai pouch.

She was holding a potted plant, but when she saw me she sat it down and dusted her hands.

"Um, I wanted to get a gift for someone," I said.

She came over to my side and looked at the flowers.

"What were you looking for? We have many different flowers available."

"Well, I was thinking about a bouquet, something that has a lot of color."

The girl started shuffling around and grabbing different flowers from where they rest. Finally she wrapped it and tied a ribbon around the base.

"What do you think?" I was amazed.

It was colorful but not overly noisy. The flowers complemented each other and there were thin leaves placed strategically throughout the piece. A sweet aroma of roses mingled with jasmine wafted from the bouquet. I inhaled deeply and smiled.

"It's beautiful. Thank you. Let me just see what my friend thinks," I said. The girl smiled and went to stand behind the register.

I laid the flowers down on the counter and walked to the doorway.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, come inside," I called. A second later he entered the shop and stood at my side.

"Find what you want?" he asked. I nodded my head and pulled on his sleeve, leading him to where the bouquet was set.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" the blond haired girl gasped. I looked at her curiously and glanced back at Sasuke.

"Do you know her Sasuke?" I asked. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"Sasuke-kun! I missed you!" she yelled. I glanced at her and then at Sasuke again. Was she his girlfriend or something?

She came around the counter and latched herself onto him.

"Ano, who are you?" I asked. The girl gripped Sasuke's arm and turned to look at me.

"Name's Ino," she grinned widely and flashed a peace sign. "And I'm Sasuke's wife."

Huh?


	10. Chapter 9

"Ino, cut it out," the black haired boy said. He shoved the infatuated girl's hands away, releasing his arm. He grimaced at the thought of her touching him; anyone touching him.

"W-what?" Yuna asked. Her eyes were wide, blue-ish-purple standing at a stark contrast to the whites. She was in a state of shock as she glanced from Ino to Sasuke, and back to Ino again.

The blond haired girl smirked. "It's not official yet. Sasuke's too shy to admit it out loud."

"Eh...um," Yuna glanced at Sasuke to confirm it. She didn't understand what the swirling of emotions in her heart meant. It was sharp ice tinkling mixed with an agonizing flame.

Sasuke glared at Ino, his onyx eyes boring holes into the side of her face. Ino shrank back slightly and offered him a weak smile. His gaze intensified.

"Cut the bullshit Ino," Sasuke said.

Ino's smile fell.

"You're worse than Sakura."

A boulder of Ino's fears came barreling towards her. With each syllable Sasuke spoke, it was hit after hit. She was left a statue, her feelings a pile of shards on the ground. To be called worse than that billboard brow attacked her self-esteem. It would have been better if Sasuke called her fat.

Yuna seemed to relax in relief, though she wasn't aware of it herself. With a shaky sigh, she offered Ino a sympathetic smile and pat on the arm.

To be pitied by this strange new girl pushed Ino over the edge. Ino had never seen her in her life, and now she shows up out of the blue, dragging Sasuke by the arm as if she had a claim on him. Who did she think she was?

"Knock it off Old Hag!" Ino yelled, referring to Yuna's white hair. She had no idea how hard that insult struck Yuna's heart. She was still trying to comprehend the fact that she was over a hundred years old. For someone to blatantly point it out and shove it in her face felt like a slap.

At the look of pure hurt that flashed across Yuna's face, Ino was struck with guilt. The girl didn't do anything mean to Ino. In fact, before Ino realized Yuna was all chummy with Sasuke, she was thinking about befriending the girl. But now it was too late to take back her words. They were out there, hanging in the empty space between the girls.

Yuna quickly slammed her money on the counter, grabbed the bouquet, pushed past Sasuke and a frozen Ino, and ran out of the door, tears on the verge of falling.

"Ah-w-wait!" Ino called and turned to the door. It was too late, the girl was gone, probably cursing Ino's guts at that very moment.

Sasuke snorted and shifted the bags he carried. "Way to go."

Without so much as a goodbye, he shuffled past Ino and exited the shop. Ino watched frozen as the curtain slid shut, the image of Sasuke's worried face taunting her. Finally she was casted aside, left to dwell in her mistakes. No matter how hard she tried, Sasuke would never belong to her.

* * *

Swirling and rolling, tumbling in turmoil, her thoughts trapped her emotions, amplifying them by ten degree. Over sensitive, maybe dramatic, though she felt just in her pain. She thought she had rid herself of these snivel worries but here they surfaced again. Ugly heads, a grotesque beast, roaring and taunting as they grinned.

It was hard. Although she promised herself she would cast aside her pain, her self pity, it was harder said than done. At this moment Yuna felt weak. Instead of sucking it up, barring the steel door, she turned tail and ran, like some pansy sissy. She never wanted to feel like this ever again. What would Shino think if he saw her like this?

Panting with gasping breaths she stopped, straightening to look at her surroundings.

"Where am I?" Yuna muttered. She crossed her arms, cupping her elbows in the palm of her hands, as if she could hold herself together.

A cool breeze blew away the humidity, replacing it with a welcome chill. Sakura trees lined the pathway she stood on. Sadly though they were not in season. Their limbs were bare, preparing for Winter. A delicate bridge, a color of striking red, stretched across from her. Underneath flowed crystal blue water, the slight waves sparkling in the midday sun. With delicate footsteps, Yuna drew near and leaned against the side of the bridge, staring down at the water. She wished her thoughts could flow from her and drip down into the river, carried away from her until they were no longer visible.

"There you are." Yuna's eyes snapped up to meet a pair of relieved onyx ones.

Sasuke approached slowly, stood to her left and leaned his back against the railing, his hands stuffed into his pockets. There was a moment of silence as the two enjoyed each other's company.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

Yuna fought back the lump forming in her throat and swallowed. "Never better."

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and yanked her until she was facing him. Her breath hitched in surprise as her wide eyes met Sasuke's hard and determined ones. He stared at her as if he could see passed the walls she constructed to her very core. Where her pain sat in a cold, spiky ball, insistently prickling her so she wouldn't forget.

"That's bullshit."

It was only two words. Two words that passed through his lips. They could have been insignificant or an insult tossed in the wind. But somehow these two crude words jarred her. They reached deep inside and poked at her wall, hitting its weak spot. A second later it crumbled until it was just a pile of insecurities.

A tear slowly slid down Yuna's cheek, the innocent droplet sparkling. She reached up with a tentative hand and drew her fingers back to stare down at them in shock.

"Wha...?"

It was like a dam broke. A second later the tears cascaded like rain, unstoppable.

Sasuke was a frozen statue. A mannequin who didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. He didn't mean to make her cry. Sasuke gazed down at the girl, shifting uncomfortably. With a sigh, he gently set his mountain of bags on the ground.

From down the road Sakura turned a corner. Sasuke's form came into view and a huge smile split her face. His sturdy back was to her, his shoulders unusually tense. He stood on the bridge where Team 7 agreed to meet, twenty minutes early. As Sakura watched, Sasuke gently lowered his bags to the ground. Sakura reached her hand up to wave and opened her mouth to call out. A second later, she was paralyzed where she stood, her smile melting off her face.

With wide eyes and a thumping heart that didn't make sense, Sakura watched as Sasuke leaned forward and wrapped his arms around someone, tucking their head securely to his chest. Familiar crystal blue hair was barely visible, but that was all Sakura needed to see to know who the person was.

The person carefully looped their arms around Sasuke's back, shortening the distance between the two, if that was even possible.

Sakura took a step forward, still unsure what she was going to do, when she heard sniffling. A second later a sob escaped Yuna's mouth. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. Did she hear right? Was Yuna crying?

Sakura's anger dissolved and she hid behind a tree, waiting until the two were finished. Pain pierced her heart as Sakura kept a level face. Though the truth was, inside she was crying too.

* * *

Before long Naruto showed up. Sakura came out of her hiding place, avoiding Yuna's curious gaze. The four of them settled and waited for their Sensei, knowing he would be at least an hour late.

Sasuke ran home and dropped off all the bags. He grabbed two apples and returned to his team, tossing a fruit at Yuna. She caught it and looked at it curiously, thanking Sasuke with her eyes. The only sound was crunching of apples and Naruto exasperated sighs.

Finally Kakashi showed up an hour and a half later, smiling a closed eyed smile at his students.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

Kakashi gave a pathetic excuse.

Yuna stepped forward, a bouquet of flowers clutched in her hands. With a slight blush she extended them to Kakashi. He raised an eyebrow at her but accepted the gift. Was Yuna gonna confess her love to him?

"Th-thank you everyone for helping me out," she said and avoided everyone's gaze, not used to all the attention.

Naruto just grinned and flashed her the peace signs. "No problem Yuna-chan!"

Sakura gave the girl a moody glare, not acknowledging her actions.

"Everyone, I have an announcement," Kakashi said, "I entered you guys in the Chuunin Exam."

Naruto whooped as a huge smile broke out across his face. Sasuke just smirked and Yuna gave a small grin. Naruto ran forward and glomped his Sensei much to his teacher's distaste. Sakura was the only one who looked uncomfortable with the news.

Kakashi handed out the application forms. "After today's mission you guys are free."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"We have to catch Touru again."

Naruto groaned and smacked his face.

"Who is Touru?" Yuna asked.

"Touru is this cat that keeps on running away," Sasuke explained.

Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at the two communicating.

"Lets just get it over with," Naruto grumbled.

"Here are the ear pieces." Kakashi handed his students tiny earbuds.

Yuna stared down at the black thing in her palm, unsure what to do with it.

"You stick it in your ear," Sasuke said. He demonstrated.

Yuna gave him and weird look and followed suit. Surprisingly it didn't bug her as much as she thought it would.

"And then you can hear us like this." Sasuke pressed on a tiny button that clipped onto his ear. A second later he spoke," testing, testing."

Yuna jumped in surprise when Sasuke's voice was right in her ear. It felt intimate, like Sasuke was standing at her side, whispering directly.

"How did you do that?" Yuna asked with wide eyes.

Sasuke just smirked and stepped closer, brushing Yuna's hair out of the way. He clipped something to the edge of her ear. She reached up tentatively and felt the hard plastic.

"Whenever to want to talk to us, press this and speak. We'll hear you no matter where you are. Just don't forget to press it again to turn it off."

Yuna pressed the button and yelled, "Can you hear me?"

SCREECH!

The rest of her team jerked and clutched their heads.

"You don't have to yell into it! We can hear you fine!" Sakura yelled and threw the white haired girl a dirty look.

Yuna shrank slightly under Sakura's glare.

Finally when everyone recovered Kakashi spoke, "The cat is a tabby with a blue ribbon clipped to its ear. Shouldn't be too hard to find. Now let's separate and get this over with."

Naruto nodded his head with determination. "I'll find the cat before you Sasuke!"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Whatever dobe (idiot/dead last)."

"Go!"

Kakashi's four students jumped away, disappearing. He sighed and remained where he stood, pulling an orange book from his pouch. Finally he could read in peace. This was his favorite part, where Maru seduced Ichigo.

With a perverted giggle, Kakashi started his daily walk around the village, his face buried behind his porn. 

* * *

_Crackle._

"Ah! I see it!"

"Stop yelling Naruto, you're giving me a headache!"

"But Sakura-chan..."

"Get out of the way dobe."

"Sasuke! you're in my way! I saw the cat first!"

"What are you doing idiot? I almost had the cat!"

"I'm not letting you beat me Sasuke!"

"Stop fighting you two!"

"Ow, Sakura-chan!"

Yuna sighed and rubbed her temples. Who knew finding a cat would be this hard? if her teammates just worked together they would have gotten this over with hours ago. Instead Naruto and Sasuke were being stubborn and refused, dissing each other at any possible moment. It didn't help that their voices were right in her ear.

An orange blur streaked passed her. Yuna's head whipped to follow the moving object. A flash of blue and Yuna was sure. That was Touru.

Ignoring her bickering teammates, Yuna stood and sped across the roof, her footsteps barely touching the surface as she manipulated the air. Yuna reached a hand out, aiming for the cat's collar. Almost there!

_Woosh!_

The cat jumped over the side of the building, momentarily disappearing from view. Yuna was going too fast to stop. She jumped in the air and flipped, discharging some of her momentum. With ease, she landed on her feet, mere yards away from the cat.

They stared and sized each other up. The cat's tail twitched as Yuna slowly extended her hand towards the feline. With this, she would finally end the mission.

"Yuna-chan! watch out!"

Yuna barely had time to turn around before someone collided with her. They went down, hitting the dirt ground hard. Yuna groaned and pushed the lump off her.

Tilting her head back, Yuna watched as the car scampered off, throwing a victorious smirk her way. Damn, that cat was really getting on her nerves.

"Gomen(sorry)," Naruto said as he stood up.

Yuna glared at him and accepted the hand he offered her. With a sigh she let her anger slide.

"It's fine. Next time I'll get him for sure."

After another hour of fruitless running and countless crashes, Team 7 finally cornered the small cat.

"I got him!" Naruto yelled.

"Move idiot. You're in the way," Sasuke said.

"Teme! shut up!"

"Naruto, don't be mean to Sasuke!"

Yuna sighed. It had already been four hours since they started their mission and she was not in the mood for this. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting, Sakura was going to hit Naruto, and Yuna stood behind them all, rubbing her temples and looking a her teammates with distaste. The poor kitten in the corner eyed the four of them like they were crazy, looking for an opportunity to escape.

Naruto and Sasuke lunged for the cat. It skidded around them and headed towards Sakura. She squealed and jumped out the way, tripping over Sasuke's foot and going down. Finally not caring anymore, Yuna's hand shot out and a gust of wind knocked the cat down, pinning it in place.

With a smile bordering on sadistic, Yuna approached the cat and held it at arms length. "Did you have fun little Neko-chan?"

The cat paled and hissed at the white haired girl.

Naruto and Sasuke slowly stood up, brushing the dirt from their clothes. They glared at the cat and came to stand by Yuna's side. She tossed the cat at Naruto. With fumbling hands Naruto finally secured it but not before it scratched his face.

"Argh, you damn cat! Hold still!" Naruto yelled.

"Come on. Let's turn it in and go home."

Like pissed off ducklings, all four of them waddled away, cursing the tabby cat named Touru. 


	11. Chapter 10: Start

Footsteps crunch on the light gravel, dipping their heels into the dirt. Here they will face the beginning of their journey, conquer all the hardships that come their way, and push aside the ones who block their paths. Here, they will branch out and grow, their limbs finally bearing the fruit of strength.

"Are you guys ready?" The words were barely above a whisper but the wind carried it to her companions' ears.

They nodded their heads. Eyes trained on the front doors, glowing with determination.

"Let's do this." Without any hesitation on his part, Naruto stepped froward and gripped the door. Clenched muscles, he quickly opened.

This was it. The test had finally begun.

A clattering of voices assaulted Team 7 as they made their way up the stairs. Bodies were pushed to and fro, threatening to send the group toppling down the steps.

"Let us through!" Yells echoed off the walls, hidden curses hiding in their depths.

People parted like the Red Sea as their eyes laid on the glaring Uchiha. With an air of presumptuous confidence, the black prince strode forward, his teammates trailing behind him.

Sakura coward slightly underneath the heavy gazes while Naruto grinned from ear to ear, enjoying the acknowledgement. The fellow Genins recognized the three, especially Naruto who was always up to no good. But the fourth person, the one with flowing white hair, was a new face. Someone who captured their attention and ceased their objections.

Sasuke quickly stepped to the side, bumping into Yuna's shoulder. A green blur fell on his bottom, his cheek starting to swell. With a weak glare that was insignificant compared to Sasuke's, he pulled himself to his feet and faced his opponents.

"Release this genjutsu already," Sasuke said. "We're headed for the third floor."

Murmurs spread like wild fire. Everyone's eyes were glued to Sasuke. What did the boy mean? This was the third floor, wasn't it?

A sly smirk made its way to the Uchiha's face. "Sakura, you noticed it before any of us, right?"

The girl's eyes widened as the attention shifted to her. She let loose a nervous laugh, and quickly stepped up to the plate. "Of course, hahaha."

Like a rubber band snapping, the genjutsu swayed and then disappeared, leaving the people with a sense of nausea.

Two guys quickly stepped forward, shoving nearby kids out of their way. Their lips were curled in a mock smirk, and they looked down arrogantly at the Genins.

"Oh Mr. Fancypants was able to see through the genjutsu," one of them mocked.

His friend barked a laugh.

A frown tugged at Yuna's lips. Though they did not seem intimidating, Yuna hated when people taunted others.

"Move," Sasuke commanded.

"No."

A war of glares ensued.

As if on some invisible queue, both parties spun into action. They twisted on their heels and raised their foot, aiming for their opponent's head.

A gust of wind ripped through the corridor. It yanked at people's clothing and sliced through the available empty space. Yelps were heard as everyone fought for control of their hair. A cloud of loose papers and dust twisted and rolled. A circulation of air burst forth and finally everything settled, bringing with it a eery silence.

"Stop." Her voice like hardened snow rang through the corridor.

Yuna stood at the center. The people around her were toppled on the ground, blown away by the immense air pressure. A comical scene it was to behold. Hair everywhere, eyes wide as a doe's. Yet the white haired girl seemed to be untouched. Influenced by an invisible force, the small bells in her hair swayed, releasing a delicate trickle. She was the eye of the storm.

"Enough."

With wary disposition the two fighters slowly lowered their legs. They didn't forget to mail their glares.

A parturient sigh escaped Yuna's exasperated lips. "Sasuke-kun, we're going to be late."

A slight scowl marred his face. With controlled restraint, he closed his eyes and drew in a limpid breath. A second later, the tension in his shoulders disappeared, replaced with his trademark mendacious calm.

"Let's go," Sasuke said.

Team 7 turned to leave, the commotion already dying down. People surrounding them dispersed and headed towards the nearby stairs, though there were a few who remained in case another episode of reality drama ensued.

"Wait." Their expectations were not left empty.

The boy from earlier who wore all green glanced at Team 7, his ginormous eyebrows shooting up as his eyes landed on Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!"

Before she had time to react, Bowlcut-chan stood in front of her, sparkles floating around him. "Hi, I'm Lee and I'll forever protect you with my life. Please go out with me." His eyebrows wiggled like heavy caterpillars.

A disgusted noise escaped Sakura's lips.

"No way!"

His head tipped down in disappointment.

A boy, someone who seemed to be around their age, stepped forward. His long, ebony hair was pulled back into a low hanging ponytail. A Leaf ninja headband was tied carefully around his forehead, drawing attention to his lavender, grey eyes. Self-assurance tipped his head back and drew his chest out. He carefully analyzed Yuna and then his gaze slid to Sasuke.

"Who are you? State your name."

Naruto glanced between the two with wide eyes.

Sasuke smirked and raised a thin eyebrow at his commanding tone. "The proper etiquette is to introduce yourself before asking for another's name."

Sakura released a girly squeal as hearts danced in her eyes.

"Sasuke, you arrogant..." Naruto muttered.

The boy studied Sasuke for a second. "You're a rookie, right? How old are you?"

"I don't have to answer to you." With that, Sasuke turned on his heel and started for the stairwell.

Sakura, wanting to escape Bowlcut-chan as quickly as possible, followed behind Sasuke.

Naruto thrusted out his chest and beamed as he said, "I bet you're dying to know who I am!"

The boy merely gave him a blank stare and shook his head.

Naruto, crestfallen, followed behind his retreating teammates.

Yuna was the last one remaining, studying the rigid ninja in front of her. By now, almost everyone was gone. All except the boy before her and his teammates who were eyeing her curiously.

"What is your name?" she asked.

His lavender eyes slid to stare at her, a blank mask blocking his emotions. He noted her strange accent. It wasn't anything he had heard before. Was she a foreigner? But then why was she with those Leaf village rookies?

"Hyuuga Neji."

He didn't see a spark of recognition in her eyes but that didn't mean she wasn't aware of his clan. "And you?"

As if he said something she liked, her lips tilted in to a soft smile. "Yuna."

Without any goodbyes, she spun delicately on her foot and walked away, leaving behind the slight sound of ringing bells.


End file.
